Unidos por nuestro Hijo
by AceHikenNo
Summary: Luego de cuarta guerra Ninja el mundo esta en paz. Tres meses despues en Konoha un portal se abre y de este caen dos jovenes figuras. Uno de ellos de cabellos rojos, ojos azules sin pupila y sonrisa burlona se presenta como el Hijo de Naruto y Hinata...
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Esta historia transcurre en dos tiempos, futuro y presente (principalmente presente). Siendo el presente 3 meses luego de que terminara la 4° guerra ninja; y el futuro 15 años después.

En fin comenzare con la trama del presente:

La guerra estaba a punto de finalizar… Tobi como se hacía llamar fue derrotado, lamentablemente Naruto quedo en coma y Bee muy lastimado. En otros escenarios las cosas eran casi similares.

La batalla entre Itachi y Kabuto estaba llegando a su punto más crucial. Un poco mas y finalmente terminaría con el Edo Tensei de Kabuto

En el último escenario Uchija Madara quien luchaba fuertemente contra los 5 kages tenía problemas. Sintió como la vida de su sucesor Tobi se extinguió y sabía que dentro de poco la suya seguiría

En un último acto que sorprendió a muchos realizo unas extrañas poses de manos junto con una especie de Conjuro. Su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse. Y sus "últimas palabras" fueron: _La oscuridad vivirá por siempre, ya sea en mí o en otra persona… Pero yo hace tiempo elegí convertirme en el amo de la oscuridad por lo que no seré derrotado… Hasta muy pronto Alianza Shinobi._

Luego de esos acontecimientos Naruto y Bee fueron llevamos a sus respectivas Aldeas y tratados urgentemente.  
En Konoha una chica de pelo Azul oscuro, ojos perla y piel blanca. Corría a todo lo que daban sus pies desde que escucho la noticia. Naruto entro en un estado de Coma muy serio; solo eso basto para que dejara su conversación con sus amigos… tenía que verlo… tratar de despertarlo…estar allí dándole ánimos como el siempre había hecho.

**Ahora con respecto al futuro:**

15 años después el mundo sintió un gran estruendo. Todos los Kages (que habían desarrollado un método de comunicación a través de sus Ninjas sensoriales) decidieron investigar dicho fenómeno.

El sexto Hokage Naruto Uzumaki rápidamente llamo a su mano derecha, el mejor Ambu quien además de él era una de las personas más poderosas de la Aldea Uchija Sasuke.

Pero sin saberlo, los autoproclamados mejores Shinobi de todo el país del fuego, fueron a su ayuda (sin ser solicitados) estos eran dos jóvenes, si bien poderosos algo inmaduros

El primero mantenía un semblante serio pero alegre, era de pelo y ojos negros piel blanca. El segundo visiblemente era una persona alegre, Pelirrojo (peinado hacia abajo igual que Nagato de niño) de ojos azules pero sin pupila…simplemente azules (ojos de un Hyuga con color azul en vez de plateado). Ambos de 13 años.

Corrían a toda velocidad pero a una distancia prudente para no ser detectados, sabiendo que el Hokage en su Modo Sennin era perfectamente un Sensor.

Todos llegaron al punto donde el estruendo fue sentido… Luego una extraña figura invoca una gigantesca estatua y de la boca de ella… libera a los 7 Biju restantes que en 15 años nunca se supo su paradero. El misterioso ser fue reconocido inmediatamente como Uchija Madara quien había vuelto del mundo de los muertos.

**Retomando al presente:**

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que Naruto cayó en Coma… gracias al Kyubi su cuerpo estaba sano y salvo solo era cuestión de que despertara, todos se calmaron por la noticia; pero par a una persona eso no era suficiente…no hasta que ella misma lo viera despertar

Hinata como siempre puntual, amable y tímida… desde el incidente visita el hospital prácticamente todos los días. La Hokage quien entiende sus motivos (al igual que todo el mundo…menos uno) decide no darle muchas misiones… y si lo hacía no duraban mucho; ella siempre que la veía le agradecía por esto, ya que sabía lo importante que es para ella estar ahí el día que despierte.

Lamentablemente no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Su padre al igual que siempre (frio, calculador y serio) no le agradan mucho sus acciones, siendo (al igual que el 99,99% de la aldea) consiente de los motivos. Le regaña por su inmadurez y el trato especial que recibía de la Hokage.

Pero ella tenía muy en claro quién era su prioridad y lo desafío… más que eso lo derroto en batalla. Lo que dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta.

Con su orgullo por los suelos Hiashi Hyuga decide volver a su hogar sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando ella volvió esa noche muy estrictamente y para el desprecio de todo el clan, fue expulsada…no se le coloco el sello del pájaro…pero se le dio un límite de una semana para encontrar un nuevo lugar.

Al día siguiente una extraña energía comienza a aparecer en los campos de entrenamiento. Varias unidades Ninja, la misma Hokage e incluso civiles llegaron al lugar. Luego esa energía comenzó a tomar forma de espiral. Todos subieron la guardia al sentir dos poderosos Chakra aproximarse

De pronto dos jóvenes figuras caen de la extraña espiral

**Ahora de vuelta al futuro:**

Madara había regresado con una nueva meta. Dejo que todos los Shinobi se entretuvieran capturando a los Biju y se marcho a Konoha

El sabia un secreto muy importante oculto en Konoha un secreto que solo dos personas conocían (Primer Hokage y el mismo). Debajo de la zona de los campos de entrenamiento había un templo, que escondía una reliquia que permitía a su portador viajar al pasado.

Para lograr este viaje el portador debía realizar con una anticipación de mínimo 10 años un conjuro y seria regresado en una fecha cercana en la cual lanzo dicho conjuro

Con un portal abierto una nueva oportunidad se presentaba para el auto proclamado amo de la oscuridad. Pero antes de entrar al portal fue interceptado por dos figuras adultas. Comienzan una batalla y de pronto dos figuras más jóvenes aparecen. Antes de que el portal se cierre Madara intenta entrar pero es detenido y por accidente las pequeñas figuras caen en el.

**Tiempo presente:**

A centímetros para la extraña espiral desaparezca dos individuos salen de él. Estos tenían apariencia de dos niños. Lo que causa los presentes queden asombrados, la Hokage se acerca a ellos y les pide que se presenten

El de pelo negro no dice nada y comienza a analizar la situación que le parece extraña, comienza a mirar con detalle el lugar donde esta, se da cuenta que son los campos de entrenamiento… pero diferentes a los que conoce. Ve el monte de los Hokage y se queda asombrado al notar 5 y no 6 cabezas talladas… rápidamente llegan a la conclusión que han viajado al pasado, en esa extraña espiral

Su compañero de pelo rojo no tiene la misma actitud… ante la pregunta se sorprende, porque reconoce que están en Konoha mas precisamente los campos de entrenamiento. Así que tranquilamente se presenta a sí mismo como Akira (que significa Luz o alegría) Uzumaki… Hijo del sexto Hokage Naruto Uzumaki y de Hinata Hyuga. Sus palabras dejan a todos los boca abierta a más no poder. Y todavía sin darse cuenta de la situación, decide presentar a su amigo… les dice que su nombre es Suke Uchija hijo de Sasuke Uchija y….

No termina de hablar pues su "amigo" lo golpea enviándolo al piso gritándole "Baka" al levantarse se queja pero este le explica la situación… que están en el pasado… causándole miedo porque bien sabe la cantidad de valiosa y peligrosa información que acaba de dar. Su miedo se incremente cuando repentinamente su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer (comienza a hacerse transparente) aunque solo por unos segundos y luego regresa a la normalidad

La Hokage ante tal historia ordena a los presentes no revelar lo que acaban de escuchar y se lleva a los niños a su oficina donde tiene una plática secreta con ellos.

Siendo la actual Hokage Suke decide contarle algunas cosas (la parte en la que no fueron solicitados para ayudar la omitió). De pronto vuelve a pasar lo mismo con Akira (comienza a desaparecer)

Ambos se asustan y Suke culpa a su amigo de hablar de mas… dice que sus palabras cambiaron el curso natural de la historia por lo que su nacimiento se ve en peligro.

Ya que posiblemente alguien más quiera estar con su padre… y que seguramente estuvo presente cuando hablo. Tsunade quien siente simpatía por los niños decide ayudarlos, los nombra Genin y les autoriza quedarse el tiempo necesario para asegurar que sus padres (los de Akira) se junten, ademas de que deben descubir la forma de volver a su futuro

Ese día los niños son nombrados oficialmente como Genin, pero ellos en un arranque infantil vuelven a autoproclamarse los mejores de Aldea.

Mas adelante (algunos días después de su nombramiento) comienzan a demostrarlo derrotando a varias personas (una seguida de la otra) asombrando a todos con poderes sorprendentes, que dejan bien en una cosa:

Demostrando su procedencia para los que escucharon las palabras de Akira. Ya que este demuestra habilidades de sus dos familias e incluso una extra que deja a los presentes total mente asombrados. Por su parte Suke demuestra ser un autentico Uchija al mostrar el Sharingan; asombrando a muchos, ya que cuando se vio amenazado utilizo el Mangekyo Sharingan

Ese mismo día (el de la aparición de los niños) en el hospital de Konoha un joven rubio comienza a despertar, se asombra que lo primero que ve sea los felices (y con lagrimas) ojos perla de su amiga Hinata. Le alegra verla allí y agradece su presencia "que considera coincidencia", pero cuando le dicen que estuvo en el hospital diariamente esperando a que despertara comienza a tener un raro sentimiento, además de no entender las razones de porque su amiga hacia tal cosa.

Por accidente se entera de la decisión de su padre y el tiempo límite para encontrar un hogar por lo que en amistad y agradecimiento le ofrece (o mejor dicho le demanda) que viva con él.

Akira comienza a poner en marcha su plan… hacer todo lo posible por ver juntos a sus padres, aprovechando que vivirán en el mismo lugar, le surgen muchas ideas.

Pero las cosas no les serán tan sencillas; pues no es una, si no muchas mujeres en la aldea que buscan a su padre. (Debido a la fama de Naruto la cual creció bastante desde su pelea con Pain, más aun desde la guerra)

El pequeño Suke es constantemente acosado para saber qué mujer será su madre

Podrá el joven Uzumaki juntar a sus padres… Sera revelado antes de tiempo el nombre de la madre de Suke, que pasaría si descubre que su padre en algún momento del pasado estuvo dispuesto a destruir la aldea

Nota:

*Para este fic Naruto se olvida de algunas cosas... entre ellas la confesion de Hinata por haber estado en coma

*Sasuke aun no ha regresado… solo que con la noticia de que en un futuro tendrá un hijo que viva en la aldea su club de fans resurgió. Y para sumarle al hecho este nunca se entero que su padre fue durante muchos años un traidor

PD: Esto es solo el prologo, aunque FF lo marco como el Cap 1. Y el capitulo como tal lo publicare pronto


	2. Los misteriosos visitantes

Nuevo comienzo... Los misteriosos visitantes

Notas:

Fumino-chan-SS : Si pondre Dialogos. Pero el Prologo era un resumen y por eso no los tenia xD

: Es buena idea y la tendre en cuenta, pero la historia solo tendra 1 "salto" de epoca es decir en 1 cap sera futuro y presente. En otro puede ser solo Futuro o ambos y asi xD. Por ejemplo este Cap sera en el presente

Ahora en cuanto al fic: **El texto en negro es para indicar cuando una pesona esta hablando  
**

Antes que nada comenzare en el final de la cuarta guerra Ninja. Ya que como mencione en el Prologo Naruto cayó en Coma y Madara desapareció de una forma extraña

Bien para no extenderme mucho en la pelea… comenzare un poco después del manga 570. Donde Son Goku (4 colas) vuelve a la estatua y Naruto libero a Kurama (Kyubi) de su prisión por lo que puede usar su chakra a voluntad.  
Para resumir, Naruto vuelve a entrar en modo Biju y uno por uno van sellando a los Biju en la estatua.

Durante la batalla iba a recibir un ataque del Biju 7 colas y Bee lo protege causándole otra herida grave. Kakashi y Gai agotaron su chakra. Por lo que solo quedan Tobi y Naruto

**Ahora solo faltan Kabuto el otro Madara y tú**. - Dijo el rubio con una mirada decidida a acabar con la vida del enmascarado

**Hmp… significa eso que abandonaste tus ideales de devolver a Sasuke a Konoha** - Respondio este con el tipico sufijo "Hmp" de los uchija

**En este momento es lo que menos me importa** – las palabras sorprendieron a todos incluso a el mismo –  
**Me encargare de eso cuando se presente el momento, mientras tanto terminar con tu vida y esta guerra es mi prioridad** – comienza a formar un Rasen- Shuriken con las garras de chakra

**Hmp… parece que comienzas a pensar como un shinobi autentico** – comienza a caminar hacia Naruto – **es una lástima que hayas madurado el ultimo día de tu vida** – acelera su velocidad y apunta con el puño

"Si me llega a tocar usara los poderes de Nagato para robarme el alma… pero si yo ataco se hará intangible… no tengo muchas opciones"

_ De hecho si… tienes una y muy factible… El Contraataque_

Le respondio su compañero interno. Naruto sonrió… era arriesgado, suicida es muchos puntos de vista; pero parecía la mejor de las opciones. Inicio su carrera en dirección al enmascarado.

A centímetros de que su Rasen-Shuriken Impactara en la máscara, Tobi es atravesado. Tan pronto como finaliza y Naruto está muy cercano a él, da media vuelta… abre la mano dispuesto a usar el Rinnengan para acabar con Naruto.  
De nuevo a centímetros de agarrar su cuello por la espalda… Cuando de pronto…  
Naruto desaparece en un destello de color Amarillo. Y reaparece justo detrás del enmascarado con la técnica muy cerca

**Te tengo ¡!** – la técnica vuelve a pasarlo de largo, impacta en el piso causando una gran explosión, una gran nube de polvo y humo rodea el lugar

Algunos metros de distancia en un pequeño remolino vuelve a aparecer Tobi; escapando de la explosión con su Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo - **De veras crees que soy tan tonto para caer en la misma trampa dos veces** - "niñato ingenuo… fue el mismo truco que utilizo Minato"

A los segundos el humo comienza a despejarse, permitiendo ver un enorme cráter y justo debajo a Naruto caminado tranquilamente en dirección al enmascarado

**Dos veces ¿?** – "cuando utilice esto..."

_Tal vez está más loco de lo que parece… han de ser los años usando varias ridículas mascaras_

**Eres su mismo reflejo niño…** - Naruto lo miro confundido – **Minato Namikaze… eres la imagen de tu padre** – Se asombra de escuchar eso pero no lo interrumpe –  
**El tuvo la misma idea… contraataque… con solo un golpe me quito el control del Kyubi. Pero ese truco que salvo la aldea hace años ya no funcionara contra mí**

El Subio sonrio ante eso, ni siquiera lo conocio y ya pensaba tal cual como su padre lo hacia - **Con que mi padre… bien terminare lo que el comenzó y pondré fin a tu vida**

_ Bien dicho niño… tienes algún plan cierto ¿?_

"Si… ahora que estamos sincronizados, hagamos la Bomba Biju"

Juntaron sus Chakras, Naruto elevo un poco las manos con las palmas abiertas… Dos Chakra uno de color Negro (positivo) y otro de color blanco (negativo) rodearon sus manos, hasta que una poderosa esfera había sido creada

**Bien si no funciona el contraataque vamos a la ofensiva** – levanto sus manos al cielo y lanzo la técnica velozmente contra Tobi

"Un ataque con puro chakra del Biju… debe ser casualidad, no creo que haya descubierto que soy vulnerable a eso" - con algo de dificultad pudo evadir la esfera que rápidamente iba en su dirección. Pero el impulso provocado por la explosión lo sacaron del balance.

Al ver eso Naruto se transporto justo frente a él y le impacto un golpe en la máscara, logrando agrietarla. Estuvo varios segundos volando en el aire antes de caer pesadamente al suelo donde rodo unos cuantos metros y se levanto con dificultad

"Maldito niño… gaste mucho chakra con los Biju" – se levanta pero luego se ve obligado a arrodillarse al sentir que volvió a perder chakra – "Maldito Kabuto, destruyo el criadero de los Zetsu blanco… perdí las células de Hashirama y mis reservas de chakra" – con algo de dificultad se levanta de nuevo

_ Viste eso Naruto_

"Parece que está en su límite… además creo que la bomba Biju le afecto" - Penso algo animado el Rubio

T_en cuidado… aunque ya puedas hacerla sigue siendo un ataque peligroso… y como tu cuerpo aun no se acostumbra a mí poder no te queda mucho tiempo en Modo Biju_

"QUEEEEE… porque no me dijiste eso… bueno tengo que darle punto final a esto… cuantas bombas me quedan"

_Calculo que solo podrás hacer dos mas_

"Si utilizo el Rasen- Shuriken tal vez lo absorba y lo menos que quiero es que recupere chakra"

Naruto vuelve a correr en dirección a Tobi formando una segunda Bomba Biju. Cuando la distancia entre ambos es relativamente corta lanza su ataque. Tobi se ve obligado a transportarse con su Jutsu espacio-tiempo y aun así una parte de la explosión logra darle, aumentado la grieta en su máscara y dejando en mal estado su ropa

"Solo me queda un último truco" – apoya la mano en el suelo y grita al aire - **Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō** – Invoca la gran estatua, prisión de los Biju (solo hasta el pecho que sale de la tierra)

La estatua intenta golpear a Naruto quien a duras penas logra evadir el golpe. Pero antes de que intente un segundo golpe los tentáculos del Hachibi rodean la estatua

Naruto termina con ese desgraciado… que la guerra en otros lugares ya debe de haber finalizado - Dijo este con sus malas rimas. La estatua comienza a golpear a Bee, aumentando las heridas que tenia y lastimando su cuerpo.

** Creo que solo me queda una salida… Lo lamento Kurama, me hubiera gustado saber cómo serian las cosas ahora que somos amigos. **

_**P**ero que estás diciendo Naruto_

El rubio crea dos clones, los cuales se quedan quietos mientras el corre en dirección al enmascarado

**De nuevo un ataque frontal… bien prepárate para morir** – y ambos se acercaron con la guardia en alto  
Al estar una contra el otro, Tobi lanza golpes, patadas; Naruto cuidando de no ser golpeando pero en un momento resbalo y perdió el balance esto lo aprovecho Tobi para intentar extraerle el alma.

Pero inmediatamente Naruto se transporto detrás de él, lo sujeto con sus manos para que no pudiese moverse

**Ahora no podrás escapar, la tercera es la vencida**…– ambos clones se acercan, uno preparo el Rasen-Shuriken y el otro la Bomba Biju – **Este será tu fin**

**Te has vuelto loco niño también morirás con esto… vas a abandonar tu vida, tus sueños… no querías traer a Sasuke de vuelta** – exclamo molesto y preocupado por su vida… pero el rubio soltó una pequeña carajada

**Tu lo dijiste… ahora estoy pensando como un Shinobi y como tal entiendo el precio del sacrificio… no te permitiré vivir… aunque me hubiese gustado ser Hokage, ver a Sasuke de vuelta o por lo menos a ver visto tu rostro para saber quién eres** – Los clones lanzan su técnica y todos los espectadores se asustan

ESTAS LOCO NARUTO… SUELTALO O MORIRAS

"me alegra que hayamos podido arreglar las cosas Kurama"

Kakashi, Bee, Hachibi y Gai: **Naruto sal de allí ¡!**

**Hmp… a la final actuaste como un verdadero Shinobi… si mi vida acaba aquí me alegra saber que fui derrotado por ti… con respecto a mi rostro… mi nombre real es Óbito Uchija… era compañero de Kakashi de niños, morí y fui traído de vuelta a este mundo donde se me dio una misión… completar el Plan Ojo de Luna**

**De verdad… muchas gracias por decirme eso** – exclamo con una sonrisa y de pronto BOMMMMMM ¡!  
Una gigantesca explosión se sintió en todo el mundo, causando un inmenso cráter (mucho mayor que causo la muerte de Deidara)….

En todos los campos la batalla había finalizado… los Zetsu misteriosamente se convirtieron en arboles, los clones de Naruto desaparecieron poco tiempo después

...

Mientras la batalla entre Naruto vs Tobi, estaba ocurriendo en el escondite de Tobi Kabuto estaba sentado mirando su tablero donde controlaba a las personas revividas, hasta que de pronto sintió un chakra poderoso acercarse

"Hasta que por fin decide aparecer" - deja el cuerpo de Anko apartado y comienza a mirar en múltiples direcciones – **mejor sal y muéstrate Itachi**

Itachi se muestra como siempre con la apariencia del malo del cuento… ojos cerrados que se abren lentamente mostrado su sharingan – **A pasado tiempo que no nos vemos Kabuto… veo que cada día te pareces mas a Orochimaru**

**Lo tomare como un cumplido kukukuku… Me sorprende que te liberaras del control de mi Edo Tensei pero todas formas volveré a encerrarte** – realiza unos sellos pero no sucede nada – **Que demonios ¿?**

**Edo Tensei es una técnica de alto nivel… pero el Kotoamatsukami de Shisui es mejor, ya no estoy obligado a seguir tus ordenes** – comienza a hacer sellos – **la única forma de detenerme es parar tu Jutsu Kabuto** – toma aire y expulsa una gran cantidad de fuego por la boca – **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego** – Kabuto evade la técnica y mira a Itachi con una sonrisa

**Yo creí que tendría que revelar esto para Sasuke kukuku** – apoya las manos en el piso – **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (Jutsu de Invocación: Resurrección del mundo Impuro)

Tres tumbas se levantaron del suelo y se abren. Al ver las identidades Itachi mostro un rostro enojado a un Kabuto muy sonriente. Y a quienes vio: Torune (el ambu del clan Aburame que serbia a Danzou), y en las otras estaban Mikoto y Fugaku Uchija (padres de Sasuke e Itachi) - **Eres un maldito ¡!**

**Eso es cruel** – expreso con burla – **deberías agradecerme por hacer esta reunión familiar kukuku**

Los tres revividos abren sus ojos y solo pueden comentar. Mientas se colocan en posición de pelea

**Pero qué demonios… donde esta Danzou-sama - **expreso confundido el miembro de Raiz

**Itachi… cómo es posible si tu nos mataste… Exijo que me expliques que está pasando**

**Hijo… como estas, cuanto ha pasado… como esta Sasuke** – la tranquilidad en las palabras asombran a los presentes ya que ellos se esperaban una voz llena de dolor, decepción e Ira… pero su voz era tan normal como si estuvieran vivos y fuera algo rutinario

**Torune-san Danzou ha muerto…**  
**Madre han pasado años, lamento decirte que yo también fallecí por lo que no he podido cuidar de Sasuke apropiadamente pero sé que tiene amigos que velan por su bien…**  
**Padre me temo que hemos vuelvo a la vida por el Edo Tensei un aprendiz de Orochimaru nos ha traído del otro mundo para pelear contra la Alianza Shinobi**

Fugaku activa el Sharingan - **Como que Alianza Shinobi… se han aliado las naciones, pero porque qué demonios está pasando** – comienza a hacer sellos - **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Jutsu bola de fuego) y dispara contra Itachi quien fácilmente lo evade pero a donde va a caer Torune ya lo estaba esperando con el cuerpo descubierto rodeado de sus micro insectos

Itachi activa el Mangekyo Sharingan – **Amaterasu** – las llamas negras queman a Torune y se expanden rápidamente a través de su cuerpo –

**Aparentemente un enmascarado utilizando la identidad de Madara declaro la guerra a todas las naciones si no le entregaban los Jinchuriki a Akatsuki una organización que busca el poder de los Biju. Ante la posibilidad de tener a Madara de enemigo las naciones se aliaron y actualmente estamos en guerra**

**Ya veo… que deprimente que seamos usados para esto… y porque peleas contra nosotros si también fuiste revivido ¿? - **Dijo el uchija Mayor mientras atacaba a su hijo, contra su voluntad

**Susano ¡!** – Crea la figura espiritual con la espada de Totsuka y el espejo de Yata – **Me liberaron de ser controlado… y estoy aquí para detener el Edo Tensei**

Con la espada atraviesa a Torune y este comienza a ser sellado a la vasija que carga en la tercera mano del Susano. - **La espada de Totsuka que fue capaz de sellar a Orochimaru-sama… sabes que aun matándome no detendrás mi técnica**

- los padres de Itachi quedan a los lados de kabuto a manera de escudo - **Puedes usar el legendario Susano, es increíble Hijo**

- **Si puedes sellarnos allí podremos descansar en paz… adelante Hijo derrótanos junto con este cobarde**

El Susano de Itachi lanza un golpe contra Kabuto, los tres saltan hacia atrás y logran evitarlo pero la mano del Susano atraviesa el piso, cuando la saca permite ver un extraño árbol de color blanco y debajo de este dos figuras que Itachi reconoce

"Ese es un miembro Ambu de Konoha… el usuario del Mokuton (elemento Madera) y el otro se ve exactamente igual al primer Hokage" – se queda viendo el árbol unos instantes al igual que sus padres

**Es un criadero… aquí nacieron 100 mil Zetsu blanco que están peleando en la guerra en estos instantes y tambien es su sustento de vida - **Sonrio con malicia

**Entonces ese lugar debe de ser eliminado** – el Susano junta dos de sus palmas y al abrirlas crea una Joya muy parecida al Sharingan de tres aspas unidas entre sí por chakra en los extremos, la cual dispara contra el extraño árbol - **Yasaka no Magatama ¡!**

El ataque impacta y destruye el árbol, liberando a "Yamato" eliminando al clon y junto con él a todos los Zetsu Blancos

**Esto significa un gran avance para la Alianza Shinobi… gran golpe Itachi ni yo mismo lo habría planeado mejor - **"Justo en este momento, todos tus soldados han muerto como quisiera ver tu cara ahora kukuku" –

**Kabuto que quieres realmente… dudo mucho que sea accidente que Anko-san este aquí, no creo que seas de los que escupen información tan valiosa por casualidad -  
**Kabuto volvio a Reir antes de responderle

**kukukuku parece que te diste cuenta… Yo quiero ser conocido como el único ser que logro descubrir el secreto del cuerpo perfecto… uno que no envejezca, uno cuyo poder sea tan grande que solo el hecho de mencionar mi nombre cause miedo a tal punto que hasta lo prohíban**- Se detiene unos segundos y continua -

**Se bien que para llegar a eso tengo que obtener algunos requisitos: Sharingan Eterno, Byakugan, Rinengan, Los poderes de los Senju y los Uzumaki; Cuando obtenga todo eso podre decir que tengo un cuerpo perfecto… sin puntos débiles, uno que perdure por la eternidad**

Ignidnada la Madre Uchija le responde - **Ese es tu plan un cuerpo eterno… estas casi tan loco como los que quieren apoderarse del mundo… no existe tal cosa como la perfección**

Igual o mas indignado esta Fugaku, el cual le responde - **Solo un cuerpo… que desilusión…eres poco ambicioso**

**Poco ambicioso kukuku, que ganaría con dominar o controlar este patético mundo… Cuando el ser humano se ve en dificultades evoluciona para sobrevivir…así ha sido siempre, por eso no tengo la mas mínima intención de gobernar… quiero convertirme en una leyenda**

Itachi atrapa en un Genjutsu a Kabuto y lo obliga a hacer la secuencia de sellos Tigre → Serpiente → Perro. **Que objetivo tan vacio e inútil. Le pondré fin a esto antes de que comience** – Antes de hacer la última [la del dragón] salen del Genjutsu **- ****Imposible como es que**

**Fue un buen truco… obligarme a liberar el Edo Tensei… solo que no consideraste una cosa… ahora poseo el chakra de Orochimaru-sama mas el mío… dos en un mismo cuerpo los Genjutsu no son muy eficaces contra mi**

**Solo falta un sello … así que no hagas alardes de grandeza**

Volviendo a soltar su risa de serpiente - **Piensa lo que quieras… ahora que ya ha caído el árbol que crea los Zetsu blanco el poder del falso Madara disminuyo… Con él fuera del camino y con las naciones debilitadas soy libre de hacer mi voluntad… Pero primero me asegurare de preservar aquellos cuerpos que aun no han sido sellados… luego los volveré a invocar a su debido momento**

Antes de mover sus manos es atravesado por la espada Totsuka - **Tu y Orochimaru cometieron el mismo error… presumen tanto al ver que todo sale como lo planearon que no consideran el hecho de que aun estoy en pie** – vuelve a lanzar a Kabuto a un Genjutsu y lo obliga a terminar el Jutsu

- realiza el sello del Dragón – **Liberar... Eres un maldito… matarme a mi podría haberte conseguido la inmortalidad porque eliges la muerte** – comienza a ser absorbido por la Espada hacia el contenedor

**Mi tiempo en este mundo se acabo… es así de simple, le dejare la protección de Konoha y el mundo a Naruto… como muchos yo me incluyo al decir que ese niño es el puente que nos guiara hacia la paz**

Kabuto es absorbido y lentamente comienzan a desintegrarse los zombis que trajo en todos los campos de batalla. Justo en ese momento un enorme estruendo sacude el lugar dándole a Itachi una última idea

**Es una buena oportunidad para hablar… no lo creen **

**No hay nada de qué hablar Itachi, tu traicionaste al clan… elegiste la aldea por sobre tu familia - **Respondio molesto el padre del Uchija ** Yo elegí la paz para mi aldea, si mi familia estuvo dispuesta a corromper esa paz no dude en sacrificarlos… yo viví mucha violencia de niño como para volver a vivirla en aquella época**

**Es verdad que era la salida donde menos personas salieran perjudicadas… pero éramos familia y podíamos buscar otra manera… Sin embargo, no te culpo ni te odio hijo - **Le dijo de manera consoladora su madre

**No ¿?... pero yo te mate** – dijo sorprendido

**Te arrastramos a esa decisión… haber usado a nuestro hijo de espía contra Konoha fue un grave error… fallamos como padres. Soy yo la que te pide perdón**

Itachi deja escapar una lagrima escapa por la mejilla al escuchar eso – **yo también… les pido perdón… era la única salida para evitar un conflicto… no quería más violencia** – mas lagrimas salen de los ojos del serio Uchija

**Sin importar las cosas… siempre has sido mi mayor orgullo. Y estoy seguro que Sasuke algún día será igual… solo que él ve las cosas de una manera un poco infantil**

**Gracias… creo que es hora de irnos al otro mundo** – Con unas ultimas lagrimas logra dedicarles una sonrisa sincera a sus progenitores

**Confió en que mi Hijo podrá con la carga de restablecer el clan… siempre fue mi orgullo ver a un Uchija que a pesar de ser serio era muy alegre y sonriente**

Las tres figuras desaparecen... Y así como ellos todos los Zombis que aun no habían sido sellados (como Deidara, Dan y no ce quien mas) son liberados

Esta vez estamos en el lugar donde estaba la cuarta división (antes de que Los Kages y Madara los mataran a todos). Habían alejado a Muu (quien volvió a ser el mismo ya que Kabuto tenía que concentrarse en su pelea contra Itachi) de Madara y los 5 kages le dieron una gran batalla.

Hasta que un enorme estruendo se sintió en todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que el Uchija pudo sentir como la vida del que eligió como sucesor de su plan se fue.

"Inútil criajo parece tengo que terminar por mi cuenta el plan Ojo de Luna… solo me queda un último truco" – comenzó a realizar una serie de extraños sellos que ninguno logra reconocer. Mientras es protegido por el Susano.

**Ahora que planeas Madara **- Pregunto furiosa la Hokage

**Les preguntare algo a ustedes los 5 Kages líderes de las aldeas Shinobi… Aun si me derrotan que ocurrirá luego**

Ante la extraña pregunta, la Mizukage toma la palabra - **Que clase de pregunta es esa… podremos final a la guerra y traeremos consigo la paz al mundo**

**La era de oscuridad que hemos vivido en el anterior mundo Shinobi reinado por el oído y la codicia llegara a su fin **- Le dijo el Tsuchikage

Madara solto una pequeña risa - **Entonces planean destruir la oscuridad ¿?... para ser tan fuertes son muy ilusos**

**Tu muerte, junto con la Kabuto y el otro Madara Traerán el fin del mal… es así de simple, no es una ilusión **- Usando su tipica voz seria le respondio Gaara, actual Kazekage. No paso ni 1 segundo para que Tsunade volviera a hablar

Hubo un tiempo en el que luchaste del lado de Konoha y peleaste por el bien… pero el poder te ha corrompido por lo que dudo mucho que comprendas nuestro punto de vista

Madara ahora molesto - **Abran sus ojos ¡! … aun no los he puesto en un Genjutsu y dicen completas estupideces; el mal en la personas es algo que siempre ha estado y siempre estará…. Yo simplemente quiero darle estabilidad, frenar el ciclo** – termina de hacer sellos y comienza a decir un conjuro:

Yo he vivido, matado, odiado y amado… mi tiempo en este mundo se extinguió pero he regresado… mi alma se ha consumido y de mi cuerpo ha sido liberado… te ofrezco las almas de las vidas que eh extinguido a cambio te pido… el poder para regresar y cumplir mi cometido. **  
**

**Esta hecho… La maldad y oscuridad reinaran este mundo… forzare a vivir en paz siendo uno mismo con todo y con todos**. – Su cuerpo comienza a desintegrarse

Gaara mirando la desparicion del cuerpo - **Y dices que nosotros vivimos en una ilusión, si bien el mal existe en los corazones de las personas podemos luchar por impedir que se extienda… hasta el punto que no afecte al mundo**

Madara soltando una rosa confiada - **La oscuridad vivirá por siempre, ya sea en mí o en otra persona… Pero yo hace tiempo elegí convertirme en el amo de la oscuridad por lo que no seré derrotado… Hasta muy pronto Alianza Shinobi.**

Su cuerpo termina de desintegrarse y el de Mu comienza a comienza a hacerse de papel y a deshacerse

**Tal parece que el Edo Tensei ha sido cancelado… imagino que uno de los suyos logro hacerlo. Me alegra saber que tanto mi aldea como el mundo están en buenas manos** – al terminar de hablar desaparece

3 Meses después... Todo parecía normal en Konoha por la tarde, cuando repentinamente el cielo se oscureció y una extraña energía comenzó a aparecer en los campos de entrenamiento.

Varias unidades Shinobi incluyendo la Hokage llegaron al lugar, junto con algunos civiles movidos por la curiosidad. La energía toma forma de espiral, dejando sorprendidos y confundidos a todos

"Pero qué demonios es eso… despide un chakra maligno… esto es algo que nunca en mi vida he visto"- Penso muy confundida Tsunade

Un Ambu tambien algo sorprendido le pregunta - **Esperamos ordenes Hokage**

**Por el momento manténganse alertas** – nadie dijo nada y se dedicaron a observar la extraña espiral que al poco tiempo comenzó a cerrarse, antes de desaparecer se siente la presencia de dos chakra muy poderosos – **Alguien viene prepárense ¡!**

**Como ordene** – Todos los Ninja se prepararon para atacar aquellas presencia que se acercaban

De pronto dos figuras salen del portal que termina de cerrarse; quedaron rodando unos cuantos metros algo adoloridos, mirando al piso sin darse cuenta del lugar o el hecho que están siendo observados. Los ninja iban a atacarlos cuando notan algo:

Solo son dos niños uno de pelo rojo con peinado hacia abajo; con ojos de color azul al estilo del clan Hyuga  
Y el otro de pelo negro ojos del mismo color peiando hacia arriba (el mismo que su padre Sasuke), ambos de piel blanca

El de pelo rojo sobándose la cabeza comienza a hablar - **Hay mi cabeza,** **no debí comer ese tazón extra de Rameen ahora estoy mareado… Creo que tu plan fallo Teme a la otra seguimos el mío**

El otro algo molesto le respondio - **Hmp, Si por *plan* te refieres a haberlo atacado en lugar de alejarlo lo habríamos empujado al portal Dobe**

Al escuchas las palabras "Teme" y "Dobe" algunas personas tienen el ligero recuerdo de Naruto y Sasuke cuando niños, en sus típicas peleas. La Hokage se acerca a los niños y llama su atención

**Oigan ustedes… quiénes son y cómo llegaron aquí** – pregunta curiosa mientras piensa –  
"tienen un increíble parecido con esos dos… quién demonios serán"

Los pequeños no responden y comienzan a pensar

El de pelo negro analiza todo con la mirada - "Que extraño, son los campos de entrenamiento… justo estábamos debajo pero se ven diferentes o es cosa mía" – Mira el rostro serio y molesto de la Hokage – "Porque la señora Tsunade nos ve como si no nos conociera… algo extraño paso… porque recuerdo bien que el Dobe y yo caímos al portal" – De pronto fija su mirada en el monte donde están las cabezas de los hokage y se sombra al notar algo

"Pero qué demonios ¡!... cinco cabezas, acaso… si eso debe ser… ese extraño portal nos envió al pasado… esto es malo, por lo que veo Tsunade aun es Hokage y no nos conoce por lo que no existimos… si decimos quienes somos podríamos alterar el tiempo" –

Una vez concluido su análisis mental trata de imaginar una forma de explicarle a Tsunade sin decir información que dañe la historia… desafortunadamente su compañero no tuvo la misma conclusión

"Y ahora que mosca le pico a la abuela… no debería actuar como si no nos conociera... pero no estábamos peleando?. Creo que entramos al portal… en donde habremos caído" – ojea con la mirada el lugar y lo reconoce – "valla terminamos arriba de donde estábamos; los campos de entrenamiento para los Genin que casualidad… pero no me explico porque todos nos ven así" – comienza a mirar a todas las personas – "si ya muchos de ellos me conocen… será un juego"

La hokage se impacienta y comienza a gritar

**Hablen ahora o se meterán en problemas ¡!** - ante la actitud de Tsunade el Joven pelirrojo decidio que lo mejor era seguirle el *juego* como el pensaba

**Bien le seguiré el juego vieja Tsunade… Mi nombre es Akira Uzumaki Hijo de nuestro sexto Hokage Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga… Estábamos peleando, tratando de evitar que nuestro enemigo entrara por una especie de portal que creo y por accidente caímos en el… Contenta**

Hablo de una manera muy natural sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, provoncandoles muchas preguntas, Tanto es su asombro que nadie se atreve a articular palabra alguna; permitiendole al joven Uzumaki a continuar

**Bueno como no me responden continuare... Mi amigo aqui presente se llama Suke Uchija Hijo de Sasuke Uchija y... ZOCK¡!** - fue el sonido que se escucho, producido por un golpe de Suke hacia la cabeza de Akira dejandolo en el piso

**BAKA ¡! por una vez en tu vida piensa antes de hablar ¡!** - grito a todo pulmon

Akira comienza a sobarse la cabeza - **Auch. Pero que demonios te pasa, solo nos estoy presentando no tienes porque hacer eso...** - es interrumpido por la Hokage

**Acabas de decir que tu (señalando a Akira) eres Hijo de Naruto y tu (ahora a Suke) hijo Sasuke** - dijo sin salir de su asombro. El pelirrojo Rio y le respondio

**Si vieja Tsunade... ya deje de jugar que la conocemos desde que nacimos hace 13 años y ... ZOCK¡** - la cabeza del joven Uzumaki volvio a quedar estampada contra el piso - **Pero que demonios te pasaaaaa - **Suke lo sujeta por el cuello y lo obliga a ver el monte de los Hokage

**Mira gran estupido... hay cinco cabezas en la montaña hasta un Baka como tu tiene que saber lo que eso significa - ** estaba molesto, pero su amigo lo volvio a tomar a modo de juego

**Que alguien derribo la cabeza de mi papa o talvez la escondio con un Jutsu de tierra** - dijo a modo de Juego y como premio obtuvo otro golpe - **ZOCK¡... ayy; menos mal y soy resistente, no seas tan agresivo que solo fue un juego... que significa**

**Te lo tengo que deletrear¡... significa que al caer en ese portal nos transportamos al pasado... y sabes lo que acabas de decir o no Dobe**

Akira sudo frio y trago saliva; a la final se dio cuenta que hablo por demas, ahora una gran cantidad de personas saben algo importante del Futuro lo que podria cambiarlo

**Yo...yo... fue un accident**e - se defendio e iba a recibir otro golpe cuando repentinamente comenzo a volverse transparente - **Pero que me esta pasando** ( mirandose la manos) **porque... que significa esto...** - luego de unos segundos regresa a la normalidad - **QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO**

"Esto es malo... posiblemente ya este cambiando la historia" - **Akira te sientes bien** - pregunto preocupado

**Si algo... Vieja Tsunade necesito ayuda, usted es medico y creo que aun es Hokage... tenemos que hablar en privado - **El uchija joven no pudo evitar reir un poco, ante la buena idea de su amigo

**Por primera vez dices algo inteligente Dobe... Hokage-sama porfavor permitanos hablar en privado es importante**

Tsunade aun seguida en sus pensamientos al respecto - "Sera cierto que vienen del futuro... se parecen mucho a Naruto y Sasuke... incluso Akira tiene ojos de un Hyuga solo que en color azul... les preguntare algunas cosas para ver si dicen la verdad" -  
**Escuchen bien todos... lo que han escuchado aqui esta absolutamente prohibido que lo comenten con cualquier persona... hasta haber aclarado algunas cosas**

Todos afirman pero aun no estan en condiciones mentales de hablar - **Bien ahora ustedes vengan a mi oficiona y alli hablaremos con mas calma - **

Dos Jovenes han llegado de una extraña espiral que resulto ser un portal... Que pasara con Akira ahora que por accidente revelo su procedencia...


	3. Viejo enemigo, Nuevos Gennin

**-|| Nos ubicamos en el futuro ||-**

(15 años después de la 4ta guerra Shinobi), en la oficina del Hokage vemos que se esta sosteniendo una reunión entre los 5 kages (cada uno desde su aldea)

**Me alegra ver que todos llegaron con bien a sus aldeas algún imprevisto -** Dijo el conocido sexto Hokage Naruto Uzumaki

**No hubo contratiempos en Kirigakure que me dicen en sus aldeas - **Fue la primera en responder como siempre con su media sonrisa y tono alegre, la mizukage Mei

**En Suna todo estuvo tranquilo durante el festival -** Naruto suspiro ante la tipica vos seria de su amigo Gaara actal kazeakge

**No puedo decir lo mismo mi tonto hermanito aprovecho que fui a Konoha para hacer un concierto de su inútil Enka-rap -** El siempre rudo y estricto, Raikage nombre clave "A"

**No seas tan amargado ni que hubiera hecho daño alguno, en lo que respecta a mi aldea todo estuvo tranquilo al viejo Onoki aún le queda fuerza para protegerla cuando no estoy … yo por mi parte aun estoy impresionada con el resultado de este torneo - **Respondio la nueva Tsuchikage de nombre **Kurotsuchi ** Nieta de Onoki

Ante su tan atanera vos el Raikage se levanto y se dirigo a ella - **No presumas autoridad que tu nombramiento como Tsuchikage fue reciente**

Luego de sentarse en su silla fue turno del Rubio levantarse -** Viejo Raikage, reciente o no ahora es Tsuchikage y merece el respeto acorde a su titulo**

Sin darle tiempo para sentarse interrumpio la Tsuchikage -** Gracias Hokage… si no fueras hombre casado hubiera aprovechado el hecho que visitamos Konoha para *hablar a solas***

Casi se cae al sentarse ante ese atrevido comentario, pero rapidamente Naruto retomo palabra cambiando de tema - **mejor volvamos al tema del torneo, fue una verdadera sorpresa no lo creen**

El tema del torneo era de mucho interes para todos, sobretodo para el lider de la aldea ganadora -** A mí no me sorprende que Suna Ganara el 5to torneo Shinobi, tenia total confianza sobre eso**

Ellos se refieren a un torneo que se celebra cada tres años para definir al mejor peleador de las 5 naciones se hace desde la alianza como método de entrenamiento y para probar el poder de las aldeas, cada torneo se hace en una aldea diferente y en este caso fue en Konoha

Pensando que molesto a Su amigo el rubio aclaro - **Tu hija pelea bastante bien Gaara… pero yo me refería a lo que paso en las semifinales**

Con su "sonrisa" ante lo nervioso que se veia el rubio gaara Rapidamente le aclaro el malentendido - ** agradezco el cumplido; bueno estoy tan sorprendido por eso como todos nosotros**

Todos pensaron unos segundos, a los cuales aprovecho la tsuchikage para hablar - ** Que el hijo del Hokage y el del Uchija quedaran empatados en la ronda semifinal Fue una total sorpresa… pero ambos ya estaban cansados por lo que pelea no fue justa para ninguno**

Como siempre tan serio se quejo "A" - ** Eso solo lo dices porque apostaste en contra del hijo del Hokage**

Una pequeña risa se escucho en la pantalla que conectaba con Kiri, siendo Mei la dueña de esa risa - **No hay nada malo en apostar yo misma aposte a favor del joven Akira**

EL rubio no sabia que era valido aquello y rio como un tonto al darse cuenta -** No sabía que podíamos apostar, me hubiera gustado intentarlo**

Gaara se mantuvo callado, ya que no era de los que hablan mucho y tambien porque el aposo y gano que su hija ganaria el torneo - ** Pasando a otro tema, se han formado dos nuevas aldeas pero escuche rumores de que están compuestas por sectas religiosas peligrosas, propongo vigilarlas un tiempo**

Naruto: **tampoco sería mala idea invitarlos a la alianza, recuerden que aunque nos costó mucho pudimos unir las aldeas del sonido y la estrella**

Kurotsuchi: **Esas solo aceptaron** **porque** **tu conocías a sus líderes, de momento eres el sustento que mantiene a ambas dentro de la alianza**

Naruto: **jeje (rascándose la cabeza) se hace lo que se puede**

De pronto se siente un gran temblor que llega a cada una de las aldeas

**Reporten que fue eso -** Dijo Gaara hablándole a sus ambu y Jounin n Suna

**Espera también se sintió en Suna pero Iwa tambien  
**

**Y en Konoha, esto no me gusta  
**

**Mis Ninjas Sensores me confirman la presencia de 8 chakras poderosos cerca del país del Agua, 7 de ellos pertenecen a los Biju**

Todos se soprendio, mas que todo un Rubio y su compañero interno - _ Los Biju… pero cómo es posible… "no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto"_

_Hace años que no he sabido nada de mis hermanos, debemos de ir a investigar_

Luego de asegurar unas tropas regreso el Kazekage a la pantalla - _ No importa cómo debemos llegar al lugar, para evitar que hagan daño o asegurarnos de que no están siendo controlados_

_Bien pero no llevaremos muchos Ninja o los asustaremos, lleven máximo a dos acompañantes al lugar… Raikage debes decirle a Bee que llegue esperemos que si están agresivos Kurama y el Hachibi logren calmarlos_

Esas palabras dichas por Naruto le dieron una buena idea al Raikage - _Bien… y ya que hablamos de diversión a ver quien llega primero_

A pesar de la tensa y seria situaicon Naruto rio un poco -** Que extraño que propongas un Juego viejo Raikage pero me parece bien. Los veré en el lugar **- Luego de cortar la llamada este llama al mas poderoso de sus Ambu** - Que sucede Hokage-sama -  
**Respondio el Ambu con seriedad aunque nunca le gustaba llamarle asi, le debia respeto por su titulo

** No necesitas llamarme así Teme, han reaparecido los Biju así que necesito que me acompañes para ir al lugar a investigar**

**- Esta bien… pero no puedes dejar la aldea así de fácil deja un clon y que le avise a Tsunade-sama**

Naruto afirma con la cabeza y crea un clon que se va a buscar a Tsunade y el real acumula Chakra para activar su Modo Sennin e ir más rápido - c**omo sea v****ámonos**

Ambos parten del lugar sin darse cuenta que en el techo de la oficina un par de niños escucharon toda la conversación

**Y yo que venía a molestar a papa un rato jajaja que noticia esa la de los Biju no lo crees así Suke** – comento divertido pero su amigo estaba algo serio (mas que de costumbre) – **ahora que te pasa… no me digas que por fin una chica de esta aldea te rechazo jajaja…ZOCK¡!** – {Zock = Sonido de golpe en la cabeza}

**Baka. Solo pensaba en eso de los Biju... Akira tu y yo somos los más poderosos de toda la aldea, no… de todo el País no crees que deberíamos ir al lugar, en caso de que sea necesario ayudar -** Hablo el pelinegro Uchiha, emocionado por la idea de pelear contra algo tan poderoso como un biju **  
**

**Seria buena idea… pero aunque sea raro en mi pensé en el futuro Suke y no deberíamos hacer algo así -** Dijo el pelirrojo sin muchos animos cosa que a su amigo le parecio raro

**Tienes razón dobe es raro en ti escuchar que piensas, que te pasa**

**Piensa en esto… tu y yo vamos peleamos, nos divertimos pero luego al llegar nuestros padres nos castigaran… otra vez -** Se quejo por eso y por el hecho que actualmente ya estaban castigados **  
**

**Vamos amigo, el riesgo lo vale la pena cuantas veces tendremos esta oportunidad no eres tu el que dice, hay que tomar las cosas que la vida nos trae -** Le dijo Suke tratando de motivarlo

**Suke te recuerdo que ya estamos castigados, no podemos hacer misiones por tres meses y mi madre no me dará Rameen durante ese tiempo no quiero que mi castigo aumente a un año – **expreso triste al no poder comer su comida preferida casi con lagrimas en los ojos

Fue entonces que el joven Uchchiha comprendio - _"le dieron donde más le duele… pero debe de haber alguna forma de convencerlo no sería divertido ir solo… a menos que... por supuesto; soy un Genio"_ – **Que lastima que no quieras ir… porque escuchaste al Kazekage si llevara a dos Shinobi poderosos no crees que ella estará allí** – comento con picardía la ultima parte

Akira se sonrojo bastante y empezo a jugar consus dedos: **etto… tú crees que Mutsu-chan ira a ese lugar**

**Necesitaran Ninja poderosos y ella gano el 5to torneo mundial Shinobi, a pesar que es de nuestra edad es muy posible amigo… pero me pregunto, si son 7 Biju mas una persona poderosa tal vez salga lastimada y…** - es interrumpido

**Sobre mi cadáver ¡!... Bien vamos a ese lugar, si ella está allí la protegeré con mi vida y si no peleare contra todos los Biju de ser necesario para evitar que se acerquen a Suna**

Suke Por dentro estaba muy feliz de que su plan funcionara a la vez que estaba asombrado por las palabras de Akira – "_Lo conseguí… serás mi mejor amigo pero no dejas de ser un Baka que fácilmente uno puede engañar… jajaja lo que haces por amor_" – **No crees que exageras con eso de pelear contra 7 Biju**

** NO… le prometí estar con ella y protegerla desde el día que acepto ser mi novia, no ce digas mas vamos a ese lugar** – parpadea y el color azul de sus ojos se intensifica y se hacen visibles las venas en sus ojos – **BYAKUGAN ¡!... Los veo están a 15 kilómetros, no tardaremos en llegar pero el rango de Sensor de mi papa es de 3 Kilómetros así que debemos mantener la distancia Suke**

**Si… está bien** – Respondio asombrado por su rapido cambio de adtitud - _"desde cuando eres de los que trazan un plan en medio segundo"_ – **Bueno debemos de empezar a correr y** – vuele a ser interrumpido

**No hay tiempo, ojala no te marees como la otra vez** – con una mano le toca el hombro al pelinegro y con la otra realiza un sello (el del dragón). Luego ambos desaparecen dejando un resplandor de color rojo, y reaparecen a 9 Km lejos de Konoha – **Bien ahora si podemos correr**

Suke estando mareado le responde - **dame… un segundo… que… aun no… me acostumbro a esto** – luego de unos momentos (y de que el joven Uchiha devolviera el desayuno) comenzaron a correr

**Bien ahora activa tu Sharingan para estar preparados**

Con fastidio obedece - **está bien** – _"No debí haberlo provocado con Mutsumi, ahora está todo serio y da órdenes… bueno al menos se comporta como un Shinobi"_

Luego de dos horas de correr los pequeños logran divisar a 4 Biju encadenados a la boca de una estatua, otros 4 libres y varias figuras peleando junto con los libres en contra de los demás y de la estatua

La batalla ya había empezado… 1, colas fueron liberados y pelean junto con los mayores para liberar a los demás – ve a detalle a todas las figuras pero nota que faltan dos – **donde fueron nuestros padres - **Pregunto Suke - **Esto es malo Suke**

**Que es malo… solo quedan cuatro podemos ayudar e incluso si no lo hacemos no pasara nada**

**No es eso… puedo ver rastros de un chakra poderoso y oscuro que recientemente se fue del lugar, de seguro es quien tenía cautivo los Biju**

Suke lo penso unos segundos analizando - **SI lo que dices es verdad, entonces el mismísimo Madara es nuestro enemigo. De seguro nuestros padres se fueron contra él, que dices nos quedamos aquí o vamos contra el**

**No veo a Mutsu-chan así que vámonos, además** - hace una pausa para hablar con voz seria-** la energía que estoy rastreando se dirige a Konoha**

Vuelven a correr pero ahora Akira al frente siguiendo la energía. Llegan a una entrada secreta que los conduce debajo de la zona de los campos de entrenamiento, en donde se sitúa un templo, entraron y caminaron entre los salones para ubicar al enemigo

**Pero que extraño lugar no lo crees así Suke** – decía asombrando ya que es un lugar que nunca habían visto

**Shiii, guarda silencio que estamos siguiendo al enemigo Baka** – siguieron el camino hasta que encontraron a tres figuras luchando y una extraña espiral que había aparecido en un altar la cual poco a poco se iba cerrando

Naruto tenía parte de su ropa de Hokage rasgada junto con varios signos de agotamiento y heridas; Sasuke tenía heridas en el cuerpo estaba con el Susano activo y la mascara ambu había sido destruida, La figura misteriosa era el mismo Madara que también tenia su Susano estaba con la ropa algo rasgada pero no presentaba heridas.

Ver a Madara con el Susano los sorprendió, pero el joven pelirrojo estaba aun más sorprendido al ver sus ojos

_"Eso es el Rinengan… pero es imposible… como puede tener los mismos ojos que yo… mi padre y madre me dijeron que fue una bendición el que yo despertara esos ojos" -_ Penso con sopresa el joven Uzumaki

**Reconozco su fuerza, pero en este momento soy inmortal y antes de venir aquí e adsorbido el chakra de los Biju… ríndanse y tendré clemencia con ustedes, tu** - señalando a Sasuke - **eres un Uchiha por lo que deberías entender mi visión del mundo unificado**

Sasuke herido le responde **Entiendo que te dejaste llevar por el Odio y ahora eres un ser por completo lleno de oscuridad** – le dijo con voz furiosa aunque una parte era para sí mismo por las cosas que había hecho en el pasado

**Te detendremos, sin importar lo que planees hacer con ese portal**

Madara rio un poco **Que irónico quieren detenerme pero no saben que hace el portal que he abierto… lamentablemente no lo descubrirán** – se da la vuelta y se dirige en dirección al portal el cual comenzó a cerrarse lentamente –** los veré pronto cuando regrese por los Biju**

Antes de entrar es rodeado de unas cadenas de color rojo salidas de la tierra y es golpeado por una bola de fuego

Refuerzos… que interesante, muéstrense para que pueda matarlos apropiadamente

Akira queda al frente mostrándose en frente de Madara – **Eso te será difícil anciano, porque estas ante el mejor Shinobi del País del Fuego** – hablo con confianza y cae presa de un Genjutsu producto del poder ocular de Madara

**Akira que haces aquí es peligroso** – Dijo Naruto asustado por su hijo_ "pero en este momento necesitamos ayuda… gaste mucho chakra liberando a Son Goku y tres de sus hermanos"_

_Entonces descansa y deja que el chico se encargue un poco, además no está solo el otro mocoso viene con el_

Sasuke vio al pelirrojo _ "Si Akira está aquí mi hijo también… bueno creí que estábamos en problemas, podre tomar unos minutos para descansar y recuperar algo de chakra"_

Con ese pensamiento los Padres heridos y agotados (por haber luchado contra los 7 Biju ya que ellos fueron los primeros en llegar) deciden descansar un momento

_"Baka… teníamos ventaja y el podía inmovilizarlo"_ – Penso Suke molesto con Akira, activa su Sharingan y casi inmediatamente el Mangekyo [la forma es una estrella de cinco puntas, ojos color negro y estrella color rojo] – _"debo alejarlo del portal"_

Madara tambien identifico otro chakra y busco con la mirada sin encontrarlo Bien **si no vas a salir matare a tu amigo** – El Susano crea varias Joyas parecidas a las aspas del Sharingan y las arroja en todas las direcciones del Templo - **Yasaka no Magatama** – una de las técnicas iba contra sus padres y otra contra Akira

Suke decide proteger a los padres se coloca frente a ellos y activa su propio Susano [Este es de color azul viste una armadura estilo samurái con cuatro brazos, dos de cada lado; Los dos superiores utilizan dos Espada de Totsuka, el inferior derecho carga el contenedor para todo lo que sella y el izquierdo el Espejo de Yata] La Joya que iba contra los padres choca contra el Espejo y se refleja a una de las paredes del templo

Antes de una de las Joyas golpeara a Akira este la absorbe asombrando a Madara - **Mi Byakugan puede ver a través del Genjutsu** – levanta la mirada y vuelve a sorprender a Madara – **y mi Rinengan me da el poder del Sabio de los seis Caminos**

**Así que después de mi y del Criajo de Nagato eres otra persona capaz de utilizar estos ojos, te felicito por eso** – Dijo con confianza pero cierta dua por dentro - _"este mocoso es peligroso me asegurare de eliminarlo cuando viaje al pasado"_

Suke se sorprende del rostro serio de su compañero y sonrie _"Akira va enserio ya que rara vez usa el Rinengan"_ – desactiva el Susano y se coloca al lado de su compañero – A**kira no debemos dejar que entre al portal coloquémonos enfrente de este rápido**

Ambos de un salto se ubican entre el portal (el cual no faltaba mucho por cerrarse y Madara se coloca frente a ellos) –** bien veamos lo que el temible Uchiha Madara es capaz de hacer**

Madara ve que al portal le falta poco para terminar de cerrarse frustrando sus planes –_ "tendré que esperar que la reliquia se recargue para volver a viajar"_ –** de momento me conformare con intentarlo luego, pero me asegurare de que ustedes no interfierir **

Baja las manos aparentando una rendicion ysorpresivamente los cuatro brazos del Susano Madara empuja a ambos niños al portal que termina de cerrarse

**Tu maldito a donde lleva ese portal ¡!** – Naruto exclamo furioso activando el Rasengan pero es detenido por una patada en el abdomen por parte de Madara que lo deja tirado en el suelo

**Mas te vale hablar o te arrepentirás a donde fueron ¡!** – también furioso se lanza con un Chidori que Madara vuelve a rechazar fácilmente

**Eso no debería preocuparlos, ya que en este mismo instante ustedes morirán** – Vuelve a lanzar el Yasaka no Magatama pero un muro de arena los protege al mismo tiempo que encierra a Madara en arena – **Mas molestias que obstaculizan mi plan**

Sin permitirte que se libere cuatro marionetas en forma de: Dragón, Grifo (un ser mitad Águila - León), Fénix y Minotauro lo rodean y envuelven con cadenas llenas de sellos. Que inmovilizan y desactivan su Rinengan y Sharingan, regresándolo con los ojos negros

**Como es posible, mi poder ocular se ha ido pero que es esto** – pregunto confundido pero con voz calmada, hasta que una voz femenina rezumba por todo el lugar

** Ni te molestes ya no podrás utilizar ninguna técnica Te he paralizado con un Funjutsu (Jutsu de sellado) especial, las cadenas y los sellos fueron elaborados por chakra de un Uzumaki** – de las sombras sale una figura joven flotando en arena

Esta es una niña adolescente de 13 años, cabello castaño cortó hasta el cuello y ojos color turquesa claro. También se ve en sus dedos varios hilos de chakra

**Tu mocosa me has paralizado, explícame como es que este sello fue hecho por un Uzumaki no pareces un miembro de ese clan**

Naruto reconocio a la figura al instante_ "que hace Mutsumi aquí, no la vi cuando peleamos contra los Biju"_

La chica que responde al nombre de Mutsumi volvio a hablar _Un amigo mío es miembro de ese clan y me ha hecho el favor de hacer estos sellos_

Madara al no poder moverse carraspea -_ "Mi plan de volver en el tiempo fue frustrado por tres niños… que humillante"_

Mutsumi se acerca a los adultos – **Hokage-sama ya no podrá hacer nada así que llevémoslo a custodia para que sea interrogado… pero que paso con Akira y Suke hace poco me pareció escuchar sus voces y con eso llegue hasta aquí**

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron la mirada derrotados, habían visto a sus propios hijos ser enviados a un destino desconocido y no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo

Mutsumi al ver la cara de ambos adultos pudo darse una idea de lo que ocurrió y al borde de las lagrimas pensó con tristeza – _"no es posible… tiene que ser una mentira… Akira eres un Baka, me prometiste estar conmigo siempre… a donde fuiste"_

**-|| Mientras que en el pasado ||-  
**  
Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage los niños le contaron que Madara había regresado, que libero a los Biju y los Kage estaban peleando contra ellos; también del templo y el extraño portal por el que llegaron (omitiendo la parte en que no fueron solicitados)

_"Así que Madara regresara en 15 años y abrió un portal para viajar al pasado, esto es malo, pero investigare en los archivos de los Jutsu secretos, también podríamos ir al templo a ver si encontramos algún detalle que nos ayude"_

** Y eso fue lo que paso, bueno sin contar lo que paso antes de que fuéramos a visitar a mi papa cuando Suke… ZOCK ¡** – es callado por un golpe que lo deja estampado en el suelo – **Ay (sobándose la cabeza) y ahora que**

**Esa parte no es necesaria que la cuentes Akira y créeme que si dices algo de lo que paso te ira mal** - expreso con una sonrisa macabra – _"Creo que ya encontré un nuevo pasatiempo mientras estemos aquí"_

Akira traga saliva - **tengo miedo** – retrocede un poco y de pronto su cuerpo vuelve a desparecer **– no otra vez… pero que me está pasando** – durante unos segundos su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más transparente hasta que regreso a la normalidad – **porque me está pasando esto a mi**

**Esto fue por tu culpa Baka ¡!… si no hubieras gritado a todo el mundo quiénes son tus padres no estarías en esta situación, ahora el futuro de dónde venimos a de estar cambiando y parece que tu nacimiento se ve afectado**

Akira tardo en comprender - ** QUE YO QUE ¡**! – grito asustado

**No estoy sordo dobe… al parecer alguien tal vez quiera estar con tu papa, o simplemente por hablar de mas su relación se dañe… y ahora que lo pienso a estas alturas no creo que sean novios o algo parecido**

Akira se relajo y rio - **JAJAJA eso era todo solo es cuestión de que mis padres vuelvan a unirse algo fácil ya que están muy enamorados uno del otro. Creo que tengo una nueva labor mientras esté aquí**

**No lo se Akira, no sabemos cómo inicio la relación de tus padres**

**Eso no es problema, sé muy bien las cosas que a mi papa le gustan de mi madre y por boca de ella y algunas otras personas sé que mi madre a estas alturas ya estaba enamorada de papa… lo que reduce mi trabajo a la mitad**

Suke se llva un dedo al menton - ** Que interesante, bueno tú sabrás que hacer mientras tanto no debemos buscar la forma de pasar sin llamar mucho la atención**

Tsunade ante lo dicho dedice ayudarles **- Es cierto debemos mantener oculto el mayor tiempo posible que son del futuro por lo que sería buena idea hacerlos Gennin de Konoha**

Suke agradecido hace un reverencia - **Muchas gracias Hokage-sama eso nos seria de mucha utilidad**

**gracias vieja Tsunade…. ZOCK** – recibe otro golpe pero esta vez fue departe de la hokage

**No me llames Vieja mocoso** – Dijo con una vena en la frente -_ "se nota que es hijo de Naruto"_ – pensó divertida

**Un momento vie…** - Se calla al ver la cara poco amigable de la Tsunade - **Hokage… porque nos asignara de Gennin si nosotros ya somos Jounin en la aldea… ZOCK** – nuevamente es golpeado pero esta vez su cara queda estampada en el piso y el atacante fue Suke – **Porque a mi** - Sobándose la cabeza

**Por decir tonterías, muy bien denos una banda de la aldea y seremos Gennin de Konoha**

Tsunade arqueo una ceja con dudas -** es cierto si son Jounin porque no tienen sus propias bandas**

**A eso, fue porque nosotros esta…ZOCK** –vuelve a quedar estampado en el piso

**Estábamos en un día libre cuando la presencia de los Biju apareció, salimos a toda prisa y no pudimos colocarnos las herramientas Ninja** – se excuso

Tsunade no muy convencida accede –** ya veo… Shizune ven aquí ¡!** – La solicitada apareció en pocos segundos algo asustada con su cerdito mascota – **trae dos bandas, temporalmente Akira Uzumaki y Suke Uchiha son Gennin oficiales de nuestra aldea**

**Como ordene Hokage-sama **– se retira y a los pocos minutos llega con dos bandas – **que planean hacer para regresar a su época**

**De momento es una de dos cosas que tienen que hacer, descansen de su batalla y en tres días vengan a mi oficina para discutir ese asunto **– busca en su escritorio y les entrega un sobre –  
**Bien aquí encontraran algo de dinero, la dirección y llave de un apartamento donde vivirán hasta que descubramos como puedan regresar si esto se prolonga mucho les asignaremos misiones para afinar el hecho que serán Ninjas de la aldea**

Suke estira la mano y toma el sobre –** Muchas gracias Hokage-sama**

**Eres la mejor Abuela** – Le da un abrazo y recibe otro golpe –**ZOCK... Ay mi pobre cabeza… ya se, ya se no debí llamarla así**

**Bien mejor vallan a descansar ya esta anocheciendo con más calma idearemos un plan para solucionar tu problema Akira**

Los niños afirman con la cabeza y se colocan sus bandas a manera de Hombreras, Akira en el derecho y Suke en el izquierdo

**Como en los viejos tiempos Teme** – comento alegre

**Estoy de acuerdo dobe –** igual de alegre pero con su rostro serio

**Porque se colocan las bandas de esa manera -** Pregunto con curiocidad la rubia hokage

**Eso simboliza nuestra unión como Gennin, en nuestro equipo teníamos una formación en el que yo iba a la derecha Suke a la izquierda y nuestra compañera al centro, ella usaba la banda en el cuello**

**Desde entonces siempre usamos de esta manera nuestras bandas, a pesar de ya no ser Gennin valoramos nuestros recuerdos como equipo**

Tsunade sorprendida sonrie- **Que impresión que valoren ese recuerdo cómo para usar de esa forma las bandas Ninja**

De pronto un Ninja entra por la puerta algo agitado

**Hokage-sama… es Naruto… ah despertado** – Todos se asombran al escuchar eso y el joven Uzumaki se emociona

_"Despertado… ya recuerdo, mi papa estuvo en coma luego de la guerra, bien esto me podría ser de utilidad ojala mi mama este allí y si no puedo hacerla llegar"_ – Una sonrisa adorno la boca de Akira al pensar en su plan n°1 para juntar a sus padres

Dos nuevos Gennin acaban de ser nombrados, que pasara con Naruto ahora que ha despertado y sin saberlo está involucrado en los planes de su futuro Hijo. Y que tramara el joven Uzumaki para poder unir a sus padres.

Notas del autor:

Me disculpo por la tardanza, eh tenido algunos problemas jejeje XD


	4. A partir de ahora viviras conmigo

**Tiempo Presente:**

Un ninja llega algo apresudaro al despacho - **Hokage-sama… es Naruto… ah despertado** – Todos se asombran al escuchar eso y el joven Uzumaki se emociona  
_"Despertado… ya recuerdo, mi papa estuvo en coma luego de la guerra, bien esto me podría ser de utilidad ojala mi mama este allí y si no puedo hacerla llegar"_

Un poco antes … esa misma mañana antes de la apertura del portal, en la entrada principal del hospital de Konoha vemos a una joven mujer entrar e ir a la recepción, donde es bien recibida con una pequeña broma y una sonrisa - **Buen día Hinata-sama. La habitación de siempre no ¿?**

Ya era costumbre del hospital ver a la joven heredera del Clan Hyuga desde muy temprano, siempre para la misma habitación. La del Héroe de la cuarta guerra Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki. Solo que el día de hoy venia con una actitud y semblante triste

Ella hace una reverencia dirigiendose a la recepcionista - **Buenos días si… la misma… muchas… gracias**

Se marcha a la habitación de Naruto. Al llegar le deja una tupilan blanco y se sienta cerca de la ventana a mirar el paisaje y algunas veces al joven rubio en la cama. Mientas pensaba - _"Solo me quedan 6 días… yo sé que mi padre era estricto pero eso fue demasiado"_

Flash Back

El Día anterior. Hinata luego de estar unas cuantas horas en su visita sale del hospital y se dedica entrenar un poco con su equipo en los campos de entrenamiento. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando recibe algunas visitas por parte de algunos miembros de su clan entre ellos su primo, hermana, abuelo y padre

Hinata los ve llegar con el Byakugan deja de entrenar - **Que hacen aquí. A pasado algo -**pregunto preocupara ya que es muy raro ver a esos dos afuera del clan, a lo que el padre responde

**Si ha pasado, tu inmadurez avergüenza al Clan. Como es posible que pierdas varias horas visitando el hospital.**

Hinata algo intimidada por eso dificilmente le responde - ** Yo… visitaba a un… amigo… que desde la guerra… no ha despertado**

Hideki el abuelo de Hinata toma palabra al escuchar eso - **Eso no es razón suficiente, debes entender que tus acciones traen consecuencias. Toda Konoha cree que tienes sentimientos por el chico que comúnmente estas visitando** **y si es el caso es una noticia de la que debes tener cuidado - **Hinata abre un poco los ojos por la noticia ya que ella no había escuchado los rumores -

**Hideki-sama… porque… debo de tener… cuidado**

Hideki con una pequeña sonrisa vuelve a hablar - **El chico tiene buena reputación por el ser el héroe de la Aldea y uno de los mejores peleadores de la guerra. Sin embargo no es bien visto que te la pases detrás de esa persona todo el tiempo, es por el cuidado de tu reputación** - Pero antes de terminar es interrumpido por Hiashi

**Mas importante aun, la reputación del Clan entero. Ya habías comenzado a mostrar indicios de ser digna del título de líder y vienes con ese comportamiento infantil. Además ya debes ser consciente que como heredera tu deber es preservar el Byakugan con algún miembro o una persona de familia noble**

Hinata algo molesta por el comentario decide ignorar a su padre -** Yo tendré cuidado… gracias por el aviso… abuelo. Y mi comportamiento no es infantil yo solo voy a visitar a un amigo**

Su padre algo indignado y molesto contesta - ** Madura y compórtate conforme a tu edad. Date cuenta que la gente habla y pone en ridículo a nuestro apellido - **Escuchar repetidamente la palabra "apellido" ponia aun mas molesta a joven hinata la cual comenzaba a perder la paciencia - **Las estupideces de la gente no son de mi incumbencia que digan lo que quieran, yo voy a visitar a un amigo. Que piensen lo que quieran pensar a mi me da igual**

**Te prohibió que vuelvas a visitarlo… Yo no te crie para que fueras una niñita enamorada que se la pasas detrás de una persona, quien ni sabemos de dónde proviene, su familia no ha de ser digna**

Para hinata eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una que no podia dejar pasar- ** Es gracioso que uses esa palabra Hiashi**

**Cual palabra… y trátame con respeto**

**La palabra *Criar* porque hasta yo recuerdo tu nunca me criaste, fue mi madre la que me crio. Tu solo te dedicaste a entrenarme y cuando perdí ante mi hermana me trataste como basura. Así que respóndeme esta pregunta: Como tienes el descaro de exigir respeto si tú nunca me lo ofreciste**

El Clan entero se sorprendio por aquellas palabras, llenas de dolor y sinceridad, pues todos sabian que Hinata tenia razon en eso - **Soy tu padre y eso me da el derecho de exigir respeto, así que de inmediato vamos al Clan**

Hinata ahora en tono burlón - **padre… otra palabra graciosa. Eres mi progenitor, mi primer maestro y el líder del clan al que pertenezco pero nunca en mi vida te he considerado como mi padre. Ya que nunca me trataste como tal y si te llame *Padre* de alguna forma fue por respeto**

**Como te atreves**… - Es interrumpido por Hinata -** Y no pienso ir al Clan, hoy tengo planeado entrenar y así lo hare… tranquilamente puedes dar media vuelta que regresare en la noche o quedarte aquí como quieras.**

Hiashi colerico por su reveldia activa el Byakugan **Iras por las buenas o por las malas **

**No voy a ir. Si lo que quieres es pelear entonces te desafío a un duelo**

Se inicia una batalla de 2 Hyugas… No daré muchos detalles, ya que en teoría sus técnicas son las mismas, hasta que llegan al último ataque ambos algo cansados y respirando agitadamente

_"desde cuando mi débil y torpe hija se volvió tan fuerte… parece que hasta tiene mi nivel"_ – Hiashi asombrado p prepara el ataque de 8 trigramas 128 palmas

_"No te perdonare que hables así de Naruto, ahora mismo me pagaras todos los insultos que me has dado"_ – Prepara su Juho Soshiken (Puño suave Doble Puño de León)

A camara lenta avanzaban con sus puños en alto. Hiashi iba a acertar el primero de muchos golpes. Pero al último segundo Hinata gira un poco el cuerpo y solo le rosa la mejilla haciéndole un ligero corte. Quedando un gran agujero en la defensa de Hiashi que Hinata no duda en aprovechar

16 golpes fueron... 6 en el pecho y la zona del abdomen. Otro en el estomago con la mano izquierda dejándolo sin aire. Impulsando desde abajo su palma derecha el octavo golpe es dirigido a su barbilla elevándolo un poco hacia atrás. Sin llegar a tocar el suelo, pero poco antes de hacerlo, unos últimos ocho golpes lo impulsan violentamente hacia atrás

Da varias vueltas al suelo, hasta detenerse. Queda en mal estado y respirando agitadamente con dificultad se levanta, pero ya no puede pelear, su red de chakra quedo dañada por el aquel ataque del ser que consideraba debil y patetico. Con su orgullo por los suelos se retira en silencio y es seguido por todos los miembros de su clan.

Mientras que su equipo estaban totalmente asombrados por la noticia y como si estuvieran conectados piensan en secuencia

_"Acabamos de ver algo que…"_

_"ni en sueños hubiéramos esperado, esto es…"_

_"el inicio de un nuevo comienzo, así como el de una nueva guerrera..."_

_Fuimos testigos del verdadero poder de Hinata Hyuga"_

Hideki mientras caminaba sonreia tras lo que observo_ "Es increíble, la Hinata que siempre quisimos ver: fuerte, decidida, agresiva e imponente ha surgido por su ideal de defender aquella persona que ama… Sera una gran líder, solo espero que mi hijo sea capaz de ver eso"_

Luego del shock que dura unos minutos, deciden dejar el entrenamiento y todos van a un puesto de comida para hablar y felicitar a Hinata por su victoria. Pero al llegar a su clan esa misma noche, se le da la noticia que sería expulsada por su rebeldía y que solo disponía de 7 días para encontrar un nuevo hogar. A pesar de la inconformidad de todos los miembros de ambas ramas. pero nada podian hacer la decision del lider es incuestionable

Fin del Flash Back

_"No quiero molestar a mis compañeros. Le pediré a la hokage que me ayude a conseguir un departamento pequeño donde el alquiler no sea muy caro y podre vivir allí. Al menos tendré paz y no veré las frías caras de mis parientes… nunca sentí que ese lugar era mi hogar"_

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha ruidos de movimiento que viene desde la cama y unas ligeras palabras al azar de Naruto - **uh… Rameen… Kurama le ganaremos… tobi, óbito... Rameen** – Decía con voz algo infantil mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Escuchar a su amor, decir todas esas incoherencias sumándole la cara de niño que ponía al estar dormido logro devolverle la sonrisa a Hinata hasta pudo reír un poco de sus actos infantiles

_"Sin importan la situación, Naruto siempre sera Naruto"_ – Pensó muy feliz con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Las cuales aumentaron al ver movimiento por parte de Naruto. Lentamente los ojos del rubio comienzan a abrirse hasta que siente una cálida sensación en la mejilla, una lagrima

_"Que fue eso, algo cayó en mi mejilla es cálido y está cayendo. Pero donde estoy, acaso no morí en ese ataque que realice"_ - Naruto comienza a abrir los ojos, ve a Hinata con lagrimas y muy feliz - ** Hi…na…ta hola**

Hinata llorando alegremente se lanza a abrazarlo - **Naruto-kun… que alegría, despertaste - ** Tras unos segundos de sorpresa Naruto le responde el abrazo. Ninguno noto a un Ninja el cual le habían asignado la misión de vigilar el momento en que despertara el Rubio y al verlo despierto se fue a avisar a la Hokage

**Que alegría que estés aquí** - _"que casualidad, me siento tan feliz al saber que tengo una buena amiga que se preocupa por mi" - _pensaba el rubio durante el abrazo

Mientras que en la oficina de la Hokage **  
**  
Tsunade se puso feliz al oir aquello - **Que buena noticia… Oyeron eso - **dirigiéndose a los niños pero noto que uno había desaparecido - **Donde esta Akira ¿?**

Suke sin darle mucha importancia o mostrar emocion alguna le responde - **El dobe salió hace como unos 8 segundos Tsunade-sama, creo que irá a verlo. O quien sabe puede que se le haya ocurrido algo bueno**

- **Ya veo…** **gracias por la información ya puedes retirarte** – EL ninja hace una reverencia y se retira

Shizune la cual se mantuvo callada con su cerdo-mascota en brazos - **Ahora que Tsunade-sama **- Ella sin mirarla y empezando a caminar - **Vamos al hospital**

En otro lugar de Konoha, más precisamente la montaña de los Hokages vemos al joven Akira encima de la cabeza del cuarto Hokage

- **BYAKUGAN** - Dirige su vista a la zona donde reside el Clan Hyuga buscando algo - **a ver… Veo a los miembros de la rama principal, la secundaria… mi molesto abuelo, mi tía y tío. Veo que esto es antes de que… - **Se calla esperando recibir un golpe pero nada pasa y suspira de alivio- **Que suerte que Suke no estaba cerca. Ahora donde estará mi madre - **ahora mira al hospital - **la encontré, justo en la habitación de Papá. Bueno listos o no aquí voy**

Salta de la montaña y al caer corre a una gran velocidad en dirección al hospital de Konoha, le toma solos unos segundos llegar y llega a escuchar algunas frases de una ligera conversación

**Escuche que Naruto acaba de despertar, pero no debemos ir a verlo ya que Hinata-sama se encuentra allí**

**Me alegro mucho por ella, nadie más que ella se merecía verlo al momento en que despertara después de todo ha venido todos los días a este lugar para esa misma razón**

**Dentro de poco debes ir al lugar para hacerle una revisión rápida y ver si está listo para ser dado de alta**

** Entendido**

Escondido y riendo el joven Uzumaki comenzo a trazar un nuevo plan _"Así que mi madre venia aquí diariamente, esto es aun mejor de lo que me esperaba… pero debo ir disfrazado"_ – da una vuelta al hospital y logra ver a una linda enfermera de la cual decide disfrazarse con un Jutsu de transformación

En el cuarto de Naruto, él y Hinata aun seguían abrazados hasta que una enfermerallega sin tocar

**Se puede... ups, creo que interrumpí un lindo momento me disculpo por eso…** - Rie al verlos aun abrazados y ellos se separan _"debo tener más cuidado o podría desaparecer"_

Naruto algo apenado - **No interrumpió nada… nosotros solo estábamos… bueno…** - Es interrumpido por la "enfermera" - **No te preocupes solo venido a comprobar si has despertado, debo avisar para que te vengan a dar una pequeña revisión a ver si puedes ser dado de alta hoy mismo**

Hinata con la cara cual tomate y jugando con sus dedos - **Yo… etto… mejor espero afuera… nos vemos**

Bajo su disfras el joven Akira se rie por eso que vio- _ "Me habían dicho que ese habito de jugar con los dedos lo herede de mi madre y es verdad se ve muy gracioso cuando ves a otra persona hacerlo" -_ **Qué suerte de tener a una linda joven que se preocupe por ti, tu novia es muy bonita - **Comenta a manera de broma y por su "plan"

**Disculpe, creo que se equivoca, ella es una gran amiga pero no es mi novia**… - Tras decir eso una serie de imagenes de Hinata cocinando, luchando y la final con el llegan a la cabeza del rubio - _"nunca lo había pensado, pero con linda, fuerte y buena cocinera que es, se nota que sería una buena pareja para aquel afortunado… yo podría… no, dudo mucho que ella pueda sentir más que amistad hacia mi" _- Por aquel gran ataque que por poco le quita la vida, Naruto tenia algunas lagunas mentales, una de ellas... La confesion de Hinata

**De verdad, pero que raro… porque ha venido a visitarte todos los días por eso pensé que eran novios **- Comenta Akira en su disfras y rie al ver la cara de confusion de su padre

_"ha venido a visitarme, todos los días… porque haría tal cosa, se que somos buenos amigos. Pero todos los días… Aun así me hace muy feliz haber escuchado eso" - _** Bueno me alegra saber eso, pero no somos novios y me puedo ir o tengo que quedarme**

Y fue alli cuando Akira vio la falla de su plan, el no sabia nada de medicina y debia hacer la revision. Algo nervioso y riendo responde - **Bueno como ya te había dicho, solo tengo encargado asegurarme si despertaste llamare a un médico para que venga a acerté una revisión** – Se retira y en un cuarto sin nadie libera su transformación. Mientras que Naruto se queda acostado muy pensativo

_"Con todas las cosas que me han pasado desde que volví luego de entrenar por 2 años y medio con Ero-sennin. Nunca tuve tiempo de buscar una novia. Y no había pasado por mi cabeza el imaginar a Hinata como tal… pero si lo pienso bien es muy bonita, tal vez podría… no, a ella debe de gustarle alguien mejor que yo, no debería de arriesgar nuestra amistad"_

Con algunas ideas en mente Naruto decide acostarse a esperar que sea revisado, luego Hinata vuelve a entrar y comienzan a hablar un poco. Mientras con Akira el caminaba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza en señal de victoria y silbando -_ "Bien fue un gran comienzo, empezar a ilusionar a mi padre con la idea de tener a mi madre de novia de seguro nunca lo había pensado… ahora solo falta juntarlos algunas veces para que el pueda enamorarse de mi madre"_

Sigue caminando sin darse cuenta que choca contra una persona que iba corriendo - **Oye niño fíjate por dónde vas  
**

Akira sin mirarla todavía - **Fíjate tu, yo caminaba tranquilamente y tu venias corriendo - **sube la mirada y ve a su agresor lo cual le asusta un poco - _"Que hace la Sra. Sakura aquí… a cierto ella es médico, que tonto de mi parte haberlo olvidado"_

Sakura con solo ver la cara de ese jove tiene un sentimiento de nostalgia que no pudo identificar - _"Este niño me recuerda a alguien"_ - ** Bien con permiso que debo ir a ver a Naruto** - Comienza a caminar pero el joven le bloquea el paso

**Lo siento no puedo permitirse que hagas eso - **_ "debe de estar con mi madre no debes interferir"_

**Porque no **- contesto algo impaciente - **Simplemente porque no, no hace falta mucha explicación** - exclamo con burla - **Pero si quieres saberlo está en una plática algo intima con una amiga… ZOCK** – Al terminar de hablar la cabeza del joven Uzumaki queda estampada contra el piso por un golpe familiar -

**Era de esperarse Dobe, tu siempre diciendo cosas que no debes** – Decía con el puño aun en la cabeza de Akira

Sakura Asombrada de ver a Suke y la escena que acaban de mostrare _– "Ese niño es idéntico a Sasuke… ya recordé, el otro se parece mucho a Naruto"_ – **Bueno te dejo con tu amigo yo debo irme a revisar a alguien** – comienza a caminar alejándose aun pensativa del parecido de esos niños con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo

_"Esto es malo, no quiero que arruine el momento de mis padres si es que están hablando… a ya sé cómo llamar su atención pero esto me va a doler" - _** No te había dicho que estaba ocupado vaya que no escucha Sra. Frentona**

Al escuchar eso Sakura se voltea con una vena marcada en la cabeza y con una mirada acecina contra el pelirrojo - **Como me llamaste** – se acerca sonándose las manos

Akira con algo de miedo - **Yo… solo soy honesto… me dijeron que debo de ser sincero al hablar con la gente… Sra. Pecho plano… ZOCK ¡!** – De nuevo recibe un golpe por parte de Sakura pero este va con tal fuerza que atraviesa la pared y cae al primer piso- **BAKA ¡! aprende a hablar con una mujer** – le dirige su mirada a Suke el cual aun mantiene su rostro serio, pero la mira fijamente con algo de odio – **Que me ves, acaso piensas igual que tu amigo**

**No Srta. Me disculpo por las estupideces que a dicho y las que dirá mas adelante, pero el Dobe parece no aprender** – salta por el enorme agujero en el piso y baja a revisar a su amigo - Sakura se sorprendio, sus palabras eran frias y parecian llenas de odio hacia ella - "_no solo es idéntico a Sasuke hasta habla como el"_ – iba a caminar cuando escucha una voz algo tímida

**Sakura que ocurrió escuche un pequeño estruendo** – decía algo asustada Hinata - **Nada importante** - algo molesta, pero se calma un poco y comienzan a caminar - **Hinata es verdad lo que escuche ayer**

**Que escuchaste Sakura ¿?**

**Lo de tu clan y la decisión de expulsarte porque defendías a Naruto - **lo dijo con voz calmada pero aun así le afecto a Hinata- **lo siento yo…**

**No importa... Sabes algo, creo que fue lo mejor. Al fin le demostré a mi padre que se equivoco respecto a mí, ahora puedo vivir tranquila en otro lugar lejos de los fríos rostros del Clan Hyuga**

Ambas hablaron tranquilamente sin percatarse que otras personas, cinco en total, escucharon todo pero una se lanzo para interceptarlas

- **Como que fuiste expulsada de tu clan** - decía sorprendido y molesto - **Ahora mismo voy a hablar con tu padre esto no se puede quedar así**

**Espera… por favor… Naruto-kun… déjalo**

**Como me pides que lo deje así como así** - Se sorprende por aquello y comienza a meditar - _"me defenderia de quien... no se que significa eso, pero no dejare que vivas sola... pero no negare que seria una buena oportunidad para... no, ya deja de pensar en eso, ella es mi amiga"_

**No… quiero… volver, mi familia… y yo… somos diferentes… fue lo… mejor**

**Es verdad, tus ojos a pesar de que son los mismos, no son fríos** - decía con una sonrisa lo que provoco un sonrojo mayor en Hinata - **pero donde vivirás**

**Tengo…6 días… para encontrar… donde vivir… es tiempo… suficiente… para encontrar…un departamento**

**Pues no lo necesitaras** . exclamo y sorprendió a todos los presentes- **porque a partir de ahora viviras conmigo... De veras ¡ - ** termino con su típica sonrisa por su "gran plan"

_"Yo... vivir con Naruto-kun… esto es muy anticipado… que hago… pero tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad… debo de aceptar"_ – Pero antes de hablar es interrumpida por Sakura la cual golpe a Naruto - **Pero que tonterías dices Baka** **acaso sabes la seriedad de esa petición **- De pronto una nueva voz hace eco en el lugar

- **Yo no veo ningún problema - **todos movieron sus cabezas hacia aquella voz proveniente de la Hokoage- **Naruto ha ofrecido una buena solución, si Hinata no quiere vivir más en los territorios del Clan Hyuga. Yo como Hokage apruebo esa decisión**

Esa repentina desicion dejo algo molesta y celosa a Sakura la cual trata de hacerla desistir - **Pero Tsunade-sama no debería de evitar cosas como esta, si Hinata necesita de un hogar donde vivir que se quede en mi casa**

**Mi decisión es definitiva Sakura, siempre que Hinata acepte claro esta** - _"Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti Akira, solo espero que viviendo juntos tus padres se enamoren"_

**Gracias Tsunade-bachan… ZOCK (recibe un golpe) porque me golpea**

**No me digas así mocoso** dijo enojada pero feliz - _"esos dos son definitivamente iguales_"

**Yo… yo… acepto… vivir con Naruto-kun**

Todos la miraron, completamente asombrados - **Bien entonces vámonos** - ofreciéndole la mano -

**Espera Baka, tengo que revisarte para ver si puedes ser dado de alta **- dijo la pelirrosa en un ultimo intento de ganar tiempo y borrar esa idea

**Yo digo que está bien, además tres meses descansando es más que suficiente. Los veré a ambos en mi oficina mañana, que descansen** - se retira junto con Shizune

Todos se retiran, Sakura a su hogar (aun algo molesta) Naruto y Hinata fueron a los territorios Hyuga para buscar las cosas de Hinata, y partir a la residencia del rubio. Un poco más atrás estaban los jóvenes Uzumaki y Uchija que rapidamente se fueron al techo del hospital

**tu planeaste esto Akira ¿? me sorprendes**

**No... Pero todo va tan bien, que parece que los tendré juntos antes que pase una semana jajaja**

**Ahora que sigue, vamos a dormir o quieres vigilarlos**

**Me queda un último truco para esta noche, que suerte que nuestro departamento quede cerca que el mis padres**

_"Sera interesante ver los trucos que este Dobe se le ocurren Pero_ - mirando a Sakura que camina en direccion a su casa- _no pareces a ver cambiado mucho… eres agresiva, ruda, poco femenina; tal y como te describió Akira frentona con pecho plano... No entiendo como una mujer tan despreciable como tu... Es mi Madre..." -  
_

* * *

-|| **En el Futuro** ||-

Han pasado cinco horas desde que la joven castaña capturo a Uchija Madara con cuatro extrañas marionetas y varios sellos. Han llevado a Madara a una cárcel especial completamente vigilada y llena de sellos. Es de noche y la luna se asomaba por el cielo

El Hokage ordeno a varias unidades Ambu acudir al lugar a donde los Biju fueron liberados y solicitar que todos los Kages se reunieran en Konoha por un asunto de absoluta urgencia

En su oficina… Tres personas estaban allí uno sentado en el escritorio del Hokage vistiendo el autendo conforme al titulo otro estaba mirando a la ventana con la cabeza baja y la ultima estaba cruzada de brazos triste y confundida sobre lo que acaba de escuchar… hasta que decidió romper el tenso silencion del lugar

**Cuando Ibiki regrese de su misión lo va a interrogar y sabremos donde están - **Dijo Tsunade para calmar a Naruto y Sasuke. El rubio bajo la mirada… acaba de fallar como padre al no poder ayudar a su hijo y ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido, ni siquiera podía darle la cara a su esposa para decirle eso- **Eso espero… algun destino a de tener ese portal si Madara quería cruzarlo con tanto afán**

**Hpm…** - Bufo en su típica expresión pero por dentro estaba muerto de culpa y preocupación – _"de que vale este maldito poder, este titulo de ambu si no pude hacer nada… NADA maldición, frente a mis ojos vi a mi propio hijo ser enviado a un destino desconocido"_

Tsunade. Aun sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error lo tenia que decir – **Ellas deben saberlo… si quieres yo puedo darles la noticia**

Ambos sintieron una punzada en el pecho, se supone que eran los mas poderosos de la aldea… los respetaban, temían e idolatraban y aun asi no podían darle la cara a sus esposas con esa terrible noticia

_"Hinata… nunca me a gustado ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de la gente, pero se me partira el corazón por la culpa cuando sepas lo de Akira… lo voy a recuperar… solo espero que ambos puedan perdonarme por haberles fallado"_

_"Sakura… mi pequeña molestia, porque parece que todo en mi vida esta condenado al sufrimiento… de un momento a otro éramos una familia feliz, orgulloso de que mi hijo sea uno de los Shinobi mas poderosos, mi esposa la mejor Ninja medico de la Aldea… pero de un día para otro todo cambio… y lo peor es que nunca supe porque… porque de un día para otro Suke dijo esas palabras"_

**Flash Back**

Sasuke llego a casa luego de haber dado el exitoso reporte de una misión cumplida, quería ver a su "bella" [al menos para el] esposa y a su pequeño, problemático, bromista y alegre hijo [pero igual de serio que su padre]… el cual llevaba algun tiempo comportándose extraño.

Pero ellos se tenían confianza y en una conversación de Padre e Hijo le confeso que le gustaban dos chicas… pero estaba triste pues sabia que la primera no podía quererlo… no de la manera en que el la quería a ella, era su primer amor y no era correspondido. A parte que el segundo si bien tenia algo de esperanza tambien era difícil, pues ya era conciente y accidentalmente por boca de la misma que su segunda ilusión amorosa se habia fijado en otra persona… dejándolo como solo un amigo de confianza

Nunca dijo nombres. Solo le dijo eso, pero para su padre eso fue suficiente… sabia que su hijo salió idéntico a el, callado y reservado por lo que decir eso le habia costado bastante. Le coloco una mano en el hombro a manera de apoyo y confianza… ellos no usaban muchas palabras y no las necesitaban  
Ambos: Orgullosos, tercos y callados. Se entendían bien

**Sakura, Suke ya llegue** – dijo pero no escucho nada, se dirigió al piso de arriba hasta que esucho un ligero grito de molestia, usando sus habilidades de ambu logro acercase sin hacer notar su atención… y lo que escucho lo dejo Atónito

**Eres despreciable… Nunca te lo voy a perdonar **- Aquella era la voz de Suke, la cual se escuchaba molesta

**Hijo no es lo piensas yo tenia una razón para eso… se que estuvo mal y lo siento**

**lo sientes… LO SIENTES. Me vas a decir que habia una razón para eso, maldición eres de lo peor Haruno… como puedes aparentar ser mi madre**

**Trátame con respeto soy tu madre, eso fue algo del pasado solo por un momento… mucha gente le pasa eso**

**Al demonio con la gente… pues perdóname Haruno por haberte causado tanto sufrimiento - **decía en completo sarcasmo y totalmente furioso

**Basta por favor - **llorando amargadamente -** no es asi, lo lamento… pero no me llames Haruno, siempre me has llamado mami o madre cuando estamos en publico… por favor perd...  
**

**Como tienes el descaro de pedir perdón… no puedo lo puedo creer, se que eres muchas cosas: una pésima cocinera, mala ama de casa, una mujer poco femenina… pero nunca sin importar las cosas llegue a pensar que serias capaz de *eso***

Sakura llorando amargadamente** - basta por favor… no sigas… créeme que muchas personas pasan por un momento asi… se que fue un error pero entiéndeme por favor**

**No Haruno tu entiéndeme a mi… no puedo llamarte madre nunca mas, para mi ya solo seras la pareja de mi padre no te perdonare eso… y con respecto a tu comentario no todos pasan por eso… yo mismo me asegure de verificarlo**

**A que te refieres con verificarlo… explícate**

**No tienes derecho alguno de exigir explicación… mejor me voy de aquí no soporto tu presencia (se voltea para evitar que su madre vea unas lagrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos)**

**No… no te vayas hijo yo te amo, me duele que digas eso**

**Yo no… no te amo, no eres mi madre… yo… TE ODIO**

Y sin decir mas salió, de un gran salto por la ventana del cuarto de sus padres, cuando se alejo lo suficiente asegurándose que ninguna persona lo viera pudo romper en llanto… era apenas un niño y no podía evitar llorar, tenia que sacar todo su dolor

En la residencia Uchija Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente, las palabras de su Hijo le habían roto el corazón… era lo peor que una madre puede y nuca quiere oir de un ser que ella misma llevo 9 meses.

Sasuke por el otro lado estaba totalmente confundido, las palabras de esa conversación lo dejaron en Shock… no entendía el porqué, pero sabía que no debía meterse en esa conversación o saldría herido…

Los siguientes días no fueron los mejores en la residencia Uchija, No era que hablaran mucho como familia. Pero la tensión en ese lugar era tan obvia que era palpable con la mano… Cada día que pasaba Sasuke trataba de entender el signficado de esas palabras

Hace solo unos pocos días previos a ese incidente el entrenaba felizmente con su hijo… estaban entrenando con un nuevo poder de su Sharigan… uno que le permitia a la gente entrar en la mente de las personas y ver sus recuerdos… algo asi como una versión Uchija de las técnicas de los Yamanaka, hasta podían escuchar los pensamientos que en ese momento pasaban por las victimas de su nueva tecnica

El dudo por un segundo "podría ser eso" Suke le gustaba mucho practicar sus nuevas técnicas con todo aquel que podía, generalmente solo podía hacerlo con Akira, el Hokage y su padre… ya que el nivel que tenia a pesar de ser un niño era muy grande como para practicar con cualquiera de la Aldea. Pero esa técnica la podía practicar con todo el mundo

"Acaso Suke vio algo en los recuerdos de su madre lo suficientemente malo como para odiarla de la noche a la mañana" Podria ser, tendría un lógico sentido… a pesar de ser fuerte no dejaba de ser un niño de apenas 13 años, algo debió de ver que lo molesto… "pero Que era"… lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue el posible hecho de que su esposa lo estaba engañando y Suke lo descubrió… "ridículo eso no podría ser" - Sakura lo amaba y entre todas las cosas eran una familia feliz  
"entonces eso queda descartado… que podría haber visto Suke"… ademas que esa palabras:

* Sakura: Trátame con respeto soy tu madre, eso fue algo del pasado solo por un momento… mucha gente le pasa eso

*Suke: Al demonio con la gente… pues perdóname Haruno por haberte causado tanto sufrimiento

Algo tenían escondido entrelineas esas palabras que no le gustaban. Pero no pudo descubrirlo, cada vez que podía Suke se iba con sus amigos. Buscaba escusas para no ver a su madre, se quedaba en la casa de los Uzumaki… no tenia nada de malo, pues Akira era su mejor amigo… su compañero de travesuras y bromas. Pero aun asi como le habría gustado saber que le paso a su Hijo

Fin del Flash Back

**Lo mejor seria nosotros decircelo… pero primero tenemos que avisar a los Kage que Madara a sido Capturado, averiguar que paso con los Biju…**

**De eso me puedo encargar yo… eso no es tan importante como…**

**Me temo que Sasuke tiene razón, Abuela ya no eres Hokage, yo lo soy y es mi deber... los otros Kage llegaran en la mañana**

Y sin decir mas volvió a sus actividades de Hokage, organizar y firmar papeles, mientras en su mente trataba de organizar sus palabras… un asunto muy serio del cual no se podía cometer error, no contra un enemigo como Madara. Y debía ser cuidadoso de que no se ordenara matarlo sin sacarle la información de donde estaba su hijo y su ahijado

Tsunade salió de la oficina sin decir nada… pues no podía. Naruto tenia razón y ella como la anterior Hokage sabia perfectamente de los deberes del titulo. Pero sus madres merecían saber la verdad y aun sin la aprobación del líder de la Aldea se lo iba a decir

De camino se encontró con una joven Castaña, de ojos Aguamarina la cual estaba mirándola fijamente, de un momento a otro ambas sonrieron, ellas se entendían… se llevaban bastante bien

La hija del Kazekage y su esposa Matsuri… el orgullo de Suna, pues habia aprendido con apenas 13 años de edad las técnicas mas trascendentales de la Aldea, el control de las marionetas y de la Arena. Le sonrio al ver que Tsunade pensaba lo mismo que ella. Y lo sabia pues habia oído su conversación a escondidas. Ambas pensaban lo mismo, ir con sus madres a contarles la verdad

Tsunade estaba alegre de verla, ya tenia algo de apoyo en su cometido… desde que nació ellas dos se llevaban bien. Sobretodo porque ella estuvo dos años en Suna pues una ola de enfermedades azoto la Aldea y ella junto con su alumna fueron enviadas por el Hokage de Konoha para ayudar a sus aliados.

En ese tiempo se encariño mucho con la paciente mas delicada, con la pequeña que sonreía siempre a todo el mundo a pesar que era la mas cercana a la muerte

Ellas se volvieron amigas luego de eso… tanta confianza tenían entre si que Tsunade era consiente de la relación secreta que mantenía la joven con el hijo del Hokage… reprochando siempre que deberían hacerlo publico, no tiene nada de malo que dos personas se quieran entre si

La joven de Nombre Mutsumi corrio a abrazarla -** Tsunade-san me alegro de verla**

Tsunade se alegro pro el gesto y respondio el abrazo - **Mutsumi querida yo tambien me alegro de verte**

Ellas continuaron abrazadas, pero poco a poco la castaña presionaba con mas fuerza liberando sus emociones, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y varios sollozos de su boca. Ella era un Shinobi y estaba conciente de que no debía mostrar emociones en el campo de batalla. Por eso ni se inmuto cuando supo lo que paso con sus amigos de Konoha. Y lo peor fue que se entero por boca del mismo Madara

Aunque estaba destrozada por dentro, por no saber a donde habían estaban sus amigos logro disimularlo. Aun cuando luego de apresar a Madara recibió varias preguntas sobre ella, como porque tenia sellos elaborados por Akira. Pero ella era lista y precavida ya habia pensado en una respuesta… y con su tierna e infantil sonrisa les dijo a los Ambu curiosos que en el pasado, en medio de un juego con Akira habia hecho una apuesta en la que gano y el como premio le fabrico esos sellos

Los Ambu callaron y aceptaron la tan razonable explicación… todo el mundo en Konoha y en muchas partes fuera ya conocían lo hiperactivo y competitivo del joven Uzumaki… sabían que el no vacilaba ni dudaba en aceptar un desafio aun cuando tenia todo en desventaja… de hecho asi le gustaba mas, pues las cosas difíciles según el, eran mas divertidas

La Joven de Suna lloraba cada vez mas fuerte, sintiéndose agradecida de que Tsunade tambien la abrazara para poder calmarla. Luego de unos momentos de desahogo sus lagrimas comenzaron a detenerse

**Todo estará bien los vamos a encontrar**

Aun con lagrimas la joven le responde - E**spero que si… no a pasado un día y ya lo extraño. Lo peor es que debimos haber escuchado su consejo**

**No hables como si todo hubiera acabado, ese par va a regresar te lo aseguro… y cuando eso pase espero que esta vez lo hagan publico**

Dejando de llorar y con una peqeña sonrisa - E**s verdad, no voy a decir: si regresa. Debo decir: Cuando regrese. Y cuando eso pase ya no habrá secreto**

**Bien dicho querida… ahora. Creo que tu y yo pensamos igual… nos vamos**

**Muy bien, vámonos**

Y asi ambas partieron de la torre del Hokage, tenían una meta y esa misma noche iban a cumplirla

Por las calles de Konoha caminaba una Joven Adulta, ya muy conocida, respetada y temida por toda la Aldea. Su caminar era bastante intranquilo… habían pasado varias horas desde que sintió una punzada en el corazón y no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor… que una de las personas que amaba allá muerto

Desde ese momento eligio caminar para despejar esa idea de su mente y corazón… No quería ir a la oficina del Hokage o esposo como ella podía llamarlo, aunque la verdad nunca lo hacia, prefería ese nombre que siempre le a tenido ya que, aun con el tiempo sigue sorprendida de que su amor después de muchos años fuera correspondido

Ella era amable con todos, pero las personas que mas quería las tenia bien en claro en una lista mental: Su Hijo; esposo; Suke el cual quería como un segundo hijo, siempre lo aceptaba con los brazos abiertos cada vez que el pedia dormir esa noche en su casa para jugar, entrenar o hablar con AKira; Su hermana Hanabi; Su primo Neji… si algunos de ellos estaba muerto o en peligro se sentiría realmente mal. Pues a pesar de tener muchos amigos a esas personas eran los mas cercanos a ella.

_"Porque este extraño sentimiento no me deja en paz… tengo la impresión que algo terribe a pasado. Pero que sera"_ - penso la Uzumaki triste y confundida, ya que no dejaba de pasarle la idea de que pronto recibiría una noticia horrible

Y de las sombras apareció una figura, algo joven. Ella la conocia y le sorprendia verla allí pues no eran muy seguidas sus visitas a Konoha… pero la cara de seriedad que traia le preocupo, tenia un mal presentimiento que a cada segundo aumentaba

...

En los pasillos del Hospital una mujer de pelo rosa, cuerpo plano y sonrisa de revistas (falsa) caminaba algo triste y con un extraño malestar.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que su hijo pronuncio esas palabras que le rompieron el corazón. Aunque sabia en parte que el estaba en su derecho al pensar asi… pero ella le rogaba a dios que pronto llegara el día en que la escuchara que le permitirá explicarse como es debido. Y que todo volviera a ser como antes: Que alegremente le pedia la bendición y conversaban o entrenaban

Sin embargo el joven era en todo sentido un Uchija pues una gran y gruesa capa de orgullo lo rodeaba, desde que nació y hasta la fecha… ese orgullo y terquedad eran su mayor impedimento, el no la iba a escuchar porque para su hijo admitir dolor, tristeza e incluso alguna otra emoción lo hacían parecer débil e indigno de su titulo como uno de los mejores Shinobi de la Aldea. Con el Rango de Jounin a solo 13 años

Aun asi, trato de ser fuerte por su matrimonio; su esposo era igual que su hijo, por lo que hablar con el para que la ayudara era inútil… O la otra opción era que Sasuke le exigiera a su hijo que se disculpara con su madre… y con lo orgulloso que ambos son eso terminaría en un conflicto padre e hijo que ella quería evitar.

Sabia bien que para Sasuke su hijo era lo mas importante, su mayor orgullo fruto de su sangre y el primero de una nueva generación del Clan Uchija…

Pues en toda la Aldea siempre habia rumores en contra de Sasuke por haber sido un traidor. Aunque el ya habia cambiado la gente simplemente no lo aceptaba. Y todos a escondidas veian a Suke con ojos prejuiciosos y juzgadores. Esperaban ver que si cometia una acción que lo podría considerar una amenaza ordenaran su ejecución o ver si el seria quien traerá de regreso a la vida al que una vez fue el Clan mas poderoso de la Aldea

Pero a pesar de tener el corazón roto por sentir el odio de su hijo, a pesar de tener miedo de que su esposo la odiara, seguía tranquila… pues albergaba esperanza en que todo mejoraría.

Saliendo del hospital se encontró con una figura que conocia y saludo alegremente. Pero esta se veía muy seria, lo que activo todos sus sentidos

...

En un pequeño parque desolado 4 figuras femeninas ve veian las caras, dos de ellas estaban sentadas mientras que las otras de pie, hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que la pelirosa se atrevió a romperlo

**Tsunade-sensei que ocurre porque nos han traido aquí, a pasado algo – **pregunto con cierto temor, ya desde hace rato sentía que algo no andaba bien

** Me temo que si, hoy temprano hubo un temblor extraño que se sintió en todo el mundo - **se calla unos instantes en los cuales Hinata toma la palabra

**En todo el mundo, que extraño… ya enviaron a alguna persona para que averigue que ocurrió -**

**Me temo que si Hinata-sama, los sensores detectaron Chakra de los Biju y todos los Kage junto con dos acompañantes acudieron al lugar – **Las dos Mujeres se sorprender por eso y algo asustadas preguntan

**Los Biju, pero de ellos no hemos sabido nada… como pueden haberse liberado de un día para otro**

**A menos que alguien los haya liberado… - **Se calla cuando comenzo a imaginar el porque de la extraña sensación que tenia

**En efecto, los represantes de Konoha fueron Naruto Uzumaki y Uchija Sasuke… Ellos me informaron que Madara a regresado y libero a los Biju… pero solo lo hacia como una distracción**

Hinata algo confundida y angustiada trago saliva** - Distraccion… porque, cual era su verdadero objetivo**

**Era Konoha… mas específicamente un templo secreto que esta en Konoha. Los Biju los utilizo para traer a las figuras mas poderosas lejos de la Aldea**

**Cuando llego aquí fue directo a un templo secreto del cual no sabia que existia, no sabemos como… pero habrio un extraño portal – **Se calla pues han llegado a la parte mas difícil

**A donde iba el portal… y que paso con Naruto y Sasuke**

**Ellos siguieron a Madara hasta Konoha… Pero no eran los únicos… yo habia seguido a mi padre junto a sus acompañantes a escondidas para ayudar. Y parece que no fui la única con la idea**

Ambas mujeres ya se habían hecho una idea muy clara de quien podía hacer algo parecido. Con un dolor en el pecho la pelirrosa pregunta -** Y que paso con Naruto, Sasuke y los Biju**

**Yo llegue algo tarde, pues tenia que mantener mi distancia para no ser detectada… para cuando llegue cuatro Biju habían sido liberados y quedaban otros atados a una estatua gigante. Vi dos figuras conocidas que repentinamente dieron la vuelta en dirección a Konoha y me dispuse a seguirlos**

**Espera… esas figuras… no me digas que son…** - Se calla esperando y suplicando no escuchar lo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza pero Tsunade afirma sus dudas - **Me temo que si… eran Akira y Suke**

**Yo les segui pero conservaba mi distancia, para cuando llegue al templo me guie por sus voces. Pero al llegar a lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar Madara iba a matar al Hokage y a Uchija-san ambos se veian agotados y heridos… yo logre salvarlos y rodear a Madara de sellos para inmovilizarlo**

Al no oir ciertos nombres Sakura se levanto - **Espera Mutsumi… dices que cuando llegaste vista a Madara, Naruto y Sasuke pero que paso con Nuestros hijos**

La castaña bajo la mirada y solo eso basto para que ellas pensaran lo peor… Pero Tsunade interrumpió para aclararles la situación - **Madara los empujo al portal… no sabemos a donde lleva exactamente y estamos esperando a Ibiki para poder interrogarlo**

Tanto Hinata como Sakura sintieron un horrible dolor en el corazón… el extraño sentimiento que tenían era justo lo que no querían… algo les habia pasado a sus hijos y no sabían donde estaban o si estaban bien. Y el no saber eso les comia el alma por dentro

* * *

**-|| En el Presente ||- **

Era de noche en Konoha dos jóvenes entraban a lo que por un tiempo seria su departamento, al menos hasta que encontraran la forma de volver. Al llegar el joven pelirrojo vio a la ventana con algo de tristeza

**Suke tu que sabes de muchas cosas dime cuando habrá luna llena y luna nueva** – El pelinegro se extraño por eso, aun asi no dijo nada… solo miro la ventana y respondió

**En dos semanas no habrá luna en el cielo y en 1 mes habrá Luna llena… porque la pregunta**

**Con la luna llena estoy seguro de poder hacer que mis padres, cuando menos se besen… es algo de ellos**

A**lgo de ellos ¿?**

**Según mi papa, la belleza de mi madre se refleja mejor con la luz de la Luna Llena y creo recordar que ellos formalizaron su relación en una noche de Luna llena**

Y**a veo… vaya diciendo cosas tan serias no pareces tu amigo jejeje** – Comento con una leve risa

Suke era el típico Uchija, serio callado y reservado.  
Pero no con su mejor amigo… a pesar de tener tantas diferencias que cuando se conocieron no hacían otra cosa que no fuera pelear y discutir. El siempre lograba de una forma que ni el mismo Uchija entendía como sacar su lado infantil… claro que esto era un efecto que el joven Uzumaki tenia en todo el mundo, con sus ridículas expresiones y su gesto despreocupado

**Ahh… bueno para que veas que soy listo… Akira es un genio y siempre lo a dicho** – decía con su ego muy en alto

Para cualquier persona en la Aldea en especial para sus compañeros de la academia, recibir algun tipo de elogio por parte del mejor graduado de toda la clase, Suke Uchija era algo digno de celebrar.  
Mientras que por otro lado Akira entre todos sus gustos y sonrisas tiene una muy particular faceta de su personalidad… cada vez que el ego se le sube a la cabeza le gusta hablar de si mismo en tercera persona. Lo que provoca el fastidio en su amigo, ya que eso pasa muy seguido

_"no otra vez… ni siquiera porque retrocedimos en el tiempo pierde ese estúpido habito_" – penso con resignación - **Dime Akira que planeas, dijiste tener un ultimo truco para esta noche**

**Ahh eso.. lo tengo jejejeje Akira planea hacer que sus padres duerman juntos** – El lo dijo de la forma mas inocente posible, pero su amigo que era un pocomas perspicaz que el pelirrojo logro ver el doble sentido. Lo cual lo sonrojo- **Espera, que...** **estas mal de la cabeza baka ZOCK…** - lo golpea estampando su cabeza contra el piso- **como se te ocurre algo asi**

**Pero es un buen plan, Akira quiere que Papa vea todo lo bueno de tener como mujer a Mama, por eso los hare dormir juntos en la misma cama… Suke pero que tiene eso de malo… solo quiero ver sus caras cuando despierten… jajaja apuesto a que mi papa se sonroja y mi mama se desmalla**

Al terminar de escuchar eso Suke comprendió que su infantil amigo no tenia malas intenciones… el seguía siendo un niño en aquel sentido… no es que ya hecho esas cosas, pero sabia exactamente lo que hacían un hombre y una mujer para demostrarse amor

**Esta bien mucha suerte Akira…**_ "valla que eres inocente"_

**Espera…Suke no acompañara a Akira ¿?... porque si es mejor en el sigilo**

**Agradesco el cumplido pero no gracias** - comento de prisa, esperando que amigo no notara cierto detalle

O**h bueno, Akira volverá mas tarde. Tenemos dos cuartos aquí Suke debe escoger uno** – con mucho cuidado sale por la venta y se dirige al apartamento de sus padres. Una vez que su amigo se fue el joven Uchija pudo dar un ondo suspiro

- varias cosas pasaron por su mente, luego volvió a suspirar – **Mejor me voy a dormir, se supone que eso ya no es un problema para mi**

En el apartamento de cierto rubio se encuentran Naruto y Hinata comiendo algo de Rameen instantáneo del rubio ya que era algo tarde y Naruto insitio en que Hinata no cocinara… Para el eso seria como tenerla de empleada y ella era una invitada.

Una buena amiga que siempre a estado apoyándolo  
Luego de terminar su cena, Naruto dirigió a Hinata a su cuarto, esta algo nerviosa pensando en ciertas cosas que ellos podrían hacer. Pero Naruto tenia la mejor de las intenciones

**bien tu dormiras aquí y yo en el sofá** – El comentario incomodo un poco a Hinata que no sentía que era aprovecharse de Naruto

N**o te molestes Naruto yo puedo dormir en el sofá, no quiero que duermas incomodo por mi culpa**

**De eso nada Hinata tu eres mi invitada, ademas ya e dormido allí algunas veces. Lo creas o no siempre que entrenada llegaba tan cansado que no me daba tiempo de llegar a mi cama jejejeje** (rascándose la nuca)

Naruto no le permitió discutir y termino aceptando.  
Mas tarde ya era de noche y ella estaba con un pijama color Blanco estampado con petalos de rosa. Y Naruto tenia un short Naranja con negro y con el pecho descubierto. Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida y eso lo aprovecho Akira para entrar secretamente al cuarto donde su madre dormía

_"buenas noches madre, ojala no te molestes por esto"_ - penso para luego bajar un poco la sabana que arropaba el cuerpo de su madre dejandolo ligeramente arriba del pecho -_ "bien eso servira ahora debo despertar a papa y activar mi jutsu"_

Con cautela salio del cuarto y vio a su padre dormido, le arrojo algo para despertalo y aproposito dejo la puerta del cuarto abierta. Luego se transporta al techo de un edificio cercano

Naruto desperto al sentir algo impactar contra su cabeza, iba a dormir cuando noto que la puerta del cuarto donde estaba hinata estaba abierta, iba a cerrarla y despedirse de Hinata para darle las buenas noches, sin percatarse de cierto joven que veía todo con su Byakugan activado

_ "Esto es demasiado fácil… Akira conoce mucho a sus padres jejeje"_ – Comienza a hacer sellos de manos

Cuando Naruto Entro dispuesto a decir buenas noches, se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba dormida. El sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojiperla, sumado a la sonrisa que tenia, lo cautivaron por un instante y el recuerdo de lo que dijo la enfermera volvio a su mente

_ "Que linda, de verdad nunca habia pasado eso por mi cabeza... Ojala yo le gustara, pero somos amigos y con las mujeres nunca eh tenido mucha suerte"_

Suspira triste dispuesto a irse, cuando de pronto nota varias plumas cayendo del techo del cuarto, antes de voltear para arriba una gran sesacion de sueño lo invade y por inercia se acuesta en su cama quedando al lado de Hinata y ambos frente a frente

Afuera un poco lejos en el techo de un edificio cercano el joven Uzumaki sonreia, habia logrado su cometido

L**astima que Akira no acostumbra levantarse temprano, le gustaria ver la cara de ambos al despertar**

Con eso en mente se retira, ve una nota pegada a la puerta en donde su amigo le indica que ese cuarto era el suyo y se acuesta a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro

Notas:  
* Lamento haber tardado pero el cap esta mas o menos largo en compensacion XD  
* Tratare de actualizar mas seguido jejeje


	5. 5 Dias ni mas ni menos

Buenas a todos, lamento la tardanza y sin mas eh aqui un cap mas o menos largo. Espero que os guste

* * *

**Tiempo Futuro **

Cuanto tiempo había pasado… no lo sabían, pues desde que escucharon la noticia de que sus hijos estaban en un paradero desconocido el tiempo se detuvo para ellas. Sus madres caminaban con un semblante triste, sin rumbo fijo. Al principio juntas luego sin decirte palabras se separaron cada una perdida en sus pensamientos

¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Con quién podían hablar? Muchas eran las preguntas y pocas las respuestas  
La idea de ir a la oficina del hokage y hablar con sus respectivos esposos cruzo por su mente, ¿Pero que podían lograr con eso? A parte de aumentar su dolor y posiblemente el de sus acompañantes

Tsunade les comento que esperaban a Ibiki quien junto con otros Ninjas de elite poderosos llegaría cuando menos en tres días, pues se encontraban algo lejos e investigaban a un criminal peligroso con información valiosa que en las manos equivocadas traería problemas…. Pero entonces. ¿A quién acudir?  
Nadie en Konoha o alguna otra parte del mundo podía sacarle la respuesta a una persona tan peligrosa como Madara… solo Ibiki quien aun en el silencio siempre consigue algo de información.

"Esperar" Si era eso… no podía hacer nada. Pasaron algunas horas caminando, luego a sus casas. Ninguna lloro. Aunque cada una por diferentes razones:

Hinata Aunque estaba destrozada por dentro buscaría la forma de encontrar una solución sin desesperarse. Y el otro asunto si llegaba a llorar tendría que ser frente a Naruto porque no valía la pena llorar a solas, solo aumentaría el sufrimiento. Pero juntos se darían mutuamente la fuerza para rescatar a su hijo.

Además ya no era la misma niña tímida y débil. De hecho el mundo la conocía y respetaba… pero no por ser la esposa del Hokage, ella misma creo que su reputación, se gano el respeto y en muchos casos el miedo de las personas en las distintas aldeas y mas allá… hasta incluso un titulo que fue creado para ella *El escorpión Blanco de Konoha* un apodo que mencionado era signo de respeto así como la poseedora del nombre.}

Sakura era casi la misma historia. Ella había crecido ya no era una niña y llorar no era una opción. Como medico se había visto en situaciones donde un segundo de intranquilidad costaría la vida del paciente a su cuidado… era por eso que podía y debía estar tranquila. Cuando llegara su esposo estaba dispuesta a hablar al respecto lo quiera el o no.

Lo más importante era que había una gran posibilidad de que Suke estuviera con vida el portal debía tener un destino ¿si no, porque otro motivo Madara quería cruzarlo? En algún lugar de este mundo estaba su hijo y el hijo de sus grandes amigos a la madre la apreciaba y al padre lo quería como un hermano. "Hay esperanza" se repitió y decidió esperar la llegada de su esposo para hablar

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage reinaba la calma, pero no era una calma de relajación o de tranquilidad. Era una calma sepulcral… sus cuerpos estaban inmóviles, pero sus mentes eran un desastre. Tenían que pensar muy bien las palabras a decir cuando llegaran los otros Kage. Para ahorrar el mayor tiempo posible y aumentar la esperanza de traer a sus hijos ya envió un comunicado urgente a Ibiki, pues se encontraba junto con otros Ninja de elite fuera de Konoha pero debía volver lo antes posible, incluso envió a un equipo completo de Ambu para reemplazarlo y si era necesario abortarían la misión.

Ya conocían al Raikage y sabían de ante mano que exigirá la muerte de Madara, la Mizukage podía ser tierna y amable en reuniones, charlas con amigos y como gobernante pero en batalla y contra enemigos era otra historia "Y de eso Sasuke es testigo" de seguro su voto seria el mismo darle muerte a Madara lo más pronto posible. Con el Kazekage no había mucho problema, desde hace años era amigo de Naruto y conocía que sus planes "cuando raramente los hacía porque generalmente solo actuaba sin pensar mucho" a pesar de ser locos y poco ortodoxos terminaban bien. Pero… quedaba el voto dudoso. Kurotsuchi la actual tsuchikage, no conocían tanto de ella como para predecir su respuesta.

Con dos votos a favor y dos en contra "según sus suposiciones" debían hablar perfectamente para convencer al voto dudoso y ganar tiempo para que Ibiki llegara a Konoha y saber donde están sus hijos  
Así pasaron las horas, todos los Kage llegaron y se reunieron en una sala para una conferencia en privado, Allí estaban:

El Raikage y Darui; El Kazekage con un Ambu de Suna; La Mizukage y Ao; La Tsuchikage y otro Ambu; Finalmente El Hokage y Sasuke (Vestido de Ambu)

La Tsuchikage fue la primer en tomar palabra- ** Hokage-san que conveniente que solicitara nuestra presencia en Konoha**

Ante esas extrañas palabras el Rubio hablo - **Porque es conveniente Tsuchikage-sama**- pero quien respondio a esto fue el Raikage A

**Fuiste tú junto con tu acompañante quienes liberaron a 4 de los Biju, pero no ce quedaron a ver como resulto… logramos liberarlos y destruimos esa infernal estatua **

**También 3 Biju accedieron voluntariamente a regresar a las aldeas, solo que con una condición. A partir de ahora ellos elegirán a sus Jinchuriki. El Shukaku regresara a Suna está siendo escoltado por algunas unidades Ambu, pero creo que yo seré elegido para volver a ser su contenedor**- Secundo Gaara, esperando tener de nuevo aquel peso para liberar a sus aldeanos de la vida que es un Jinchuriki

**No lo ce Kazekage-dono, con el debido respeto pienso que su hija sería mejor para el cargo ya domina el control de arena y eso le daría mucha ventaja**- Comento Mei hablando a Mutsumi como una persona apta para soportar a un biju y ante ese comentario A tomo palabra

**Estratégicamente lo mejor sería tener al Kage como Jinchuriki, con eso se elimina el factor de una posible traición, sin embargo de resultar su hija son muy pocas las posibilidades de eso**

**Quisiera a mi hija fuera de todo esto… ya ha tenido bastante en su corta vida como para añadirle ser una Jinchuriki**-

Todos quedaron en silencio por un rato, a pesar de ser fuerte la joven y orgullo de Suna ha pasado por muchas cosas malas en su vida: ha visto cara a cara a la muerte demasiadas veces, tanto así que hasta parece que burla de ella. Pero todo esto le trajo un gran dolor, uno que casi destruye su infancia y su existencia. Por suerte fue salvada de no perder aquella época tan feliz en la vida de cualquier persona… y su salvador no es otro que su novio… claro que esto último solo pocos lo saben

Ambu (Suna): **Con el permiso** – espero a recibir aprobación hasta que finalmente hablo – **Kazekage-sama si su hija es elegida por el Shukaku tenga por seguro que la aldea entera incluyendo civiles darían la vida si fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo… esto lo haremos sin dudar no porque sea nuestro deber, si no porque ella se ha ganado el cariño, respeto y aprecio de la Aldea… dudo mucho que aun siendo Jinchuriki la traten con desprecio**

Gaara sonrio y asintio levemente - **Agradezco las palabras… solo resta esperar a ver quién será la persona que elija el Shukaku **

**Bueno por parte de Kirigakure estamos bien, el Sanbi ó mejor dicho Isopu irá a nuestra aldea. Misma condición: el elegirá a su contenedor… pero creo que optara por elegir a mi guardaespaldas personal quien estuvo presente en la pelea. Si eso llegara a pasar es que Choujiro podrá con la carga de ser un Jinchuriki**

**Al menos ustedes tienen una noción de quien será elegido, el Gobi o… como nos dijo que se llamaba Kokuou creo, fue quien accedió ir a la villa. Pero ni idea de quien considerara como prospecto**- comento algo preocupada la tsuchikage, aunque tenia ninjas poderosos no sabia quien seria el elegido

Naruto recordo a su primate amigo y hablo preguntando por este - ** Y que ocurrió con Son el cuatro colas y el resto de sus hermanos**

**Son Goku A dicho algo de volver a las montañas Suiren a ejercer su reinado y a descansar, no quería ser un arma nunca mas **

**Todo esto son las buenas noticias… los demás nos aseguraron no atacar a los humanos si no los atacamos nosotros a ellos… pero ahora tenemos la duda de porque no estaban en el lugar donde encontramos a los Biju**- y con esas palabras de A finalizaron las buenas noticias...

Al oír eso Naruto trago saliva… llego la hora de hablar y debía hacerlo bien - **Me temo que ellos no ce liberaron por casualidad… ha vuelto y los libero como una distracción… -** es interrumpido por la lider de Iwa - **Quien ha vuelto ¿?**

**Uchija Madara** – Todos se asombraron de escuchar ese nombre y Naruto retoma la palabra

**Fue él quien libero a los Biju y los utilizo como distracción para ir a Konoha… una vez allí entro en un templo que hasta ahora era desconocido para la aldea y recogió una extraña reliquia en forma de daga** –Toma una segundos y continua – **Con ella abrió un portal pero antes de entrar en el logramos capturarlo**

Finalizo esperando que alguno hablara, lo siguiente era pedir tiempo para sus hijos. Y se aseguro de no mencionar la participación de la joven castaña pues ella había ido sin ser solicitada por su padre y si se llegaba a enterar tenía un mes o más de castigo asegurado.

**Lo tienen cautivo… que están pensando a un enemigo como Madara deben matarlo. O ya olvidaron su poder ocular - **El primero en dar su opinion en contra fue A pero rapidamente Sasuke respondio a ello

**No lo hemos olvidado Raikage-sama pero hay ciertas cosas que nos motivan a mantenerlo cautivo con vida**

Analizando los posibles motivos la Mizukage dio su opinion - **Bueno… un legendario Ninja seria la perfecta rata de laboratorio… y su Sharigan le pertenece a Konoha entiendo que quieran estudiarlo, pero creo que sería mejor investigar su cadáver para que no cause problemas**

**A menos claro que lo que quieran de Madara sea información, en ese caso es necesario tenerlo con vida… pero que es tan preciado como para arriesgarse a mantener a una persona tan peligrosa viva** – Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas pues el Kazekage dio justo en el blanco

**Necesitamos saber a donde lleva ese portal… no para obtener información si no para una misión de rescate… para evitar que Madara entrara en el portal dos personas de nuestra aldea se sacrificaron colocándose en medio, pero el utilizo el Susano y los lanzo al portal que luego se cerro - **A media Explicacion Naruto es interrumpido por el Raikage que da un fuerte golpe a la mesa

**No se ofenda Hokage pero esa es una inútil razón el sacrificio es parte del mundo Shinobi, tu deberías saberlo estuviste dispuesto a morir para salvarnos del enmascarado que creímos era Madara y ademas…** - Es interrumpido por naruto

**Estoy dispuesto a morir por el bien del mundo pero es muy distinto eso a rescatar, si Madara quería cruzar el portal es por algo, un destino debe tener y en parte les aseguro que todos están interesados en saberlo… es o no una buena razón Raikage** – exclamo molesto pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez por Gaara

**Una de esas personas es tu hijo no es así Naruto** – Volvió a decir y dar en el clavo, al ver la mirada de tristeza del Hokage hubo un momento de silencio – **Quien fue la otra persona**

**Fue mi hijo** – Todos miran al Ambu y reconocen por su voz que es Uchija Sasuke – **No es tan simple, si los hubiera matado no hay razón alguna para no eliminar a Madara pero mientras él tenga esa información lo necesitamos con vida**

Kurotsuchi cruzo los brazos mostrando algo de calma - **Con que por eso lo dejaron con vida… es una situación delicada**

Hubo otro momento de silencio… desde mucho antes del último torneo mundial Shinobi los Jóvenes Akira Uzumaki y Suke Uchija eran conocidos en todo el mundo. Era una gran pérdida ademas en una ocasión ellos salvaron y detuvieron un movimiento militar de un país, que amenazaba con destruir el orden actual del mundo. E incluso se llevaron muchas vidas, ninja valiosos de todas las aldeas perecieron en batalla… no eran una situación tan simple, no eran personas ordinarias y si existía una pequeña posibilidad de rescatarlos tenían que intentarlo pues el mundo se los debía.

**Propongo una votación **– Todos en el lugar miraron seriamente al frente, Naruto ya esperaba eso e incluso sabia que el Raikage seria quien la propondría – **Mi voto en es en contra**

El voto de cada Kage valía por toda la aldea. Así debía ser pues ellos eran la máxima autoridad del lugar. Por unos segundos todos callaron, hasta que tomo palabra el Hokage - **Konoha vota a favor**

El siguiente en hablar fue el Kazekage, pero no hablo de inmediato sabía que si lo hacía, considerarían su voto como algo personal y no podía permitir dudas en una situación tan delicada

**Sunakure vota a favor** – hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que la Tsuchikage tomo la palabra

**Iwagakure Vota en contra** – Todos miraron asombrados a la Tsuchikage… Naruto y Sasuke temieron por las vidas de sus hijos… no contaban con eso y estaban desorientados.

Pues ya dieron por sentado que la Mizukage votaría en contra y no eran los únicos el Raikage "no por maldad si no por el bien del mundo" quería a Madara muerto y estaba tranquilo. El Kazekage triste. La Tsuchikage miraba a cualquiera menos Naruto y Sasuke, lo que hizo fue por evitar otra guerra o algo peor, pero a un gran costo y no se atrevería a ver los ojos del Hokage por un largo tiempo debido a ello. Luego las miradas fueron a parar en el último votante que permaneció callada unos momentos más. Hasta que hablo - **Kiri vota a favor**

Todos los presentes incluidos Ambu no daban cavidad a lo que escucharon, pues estaban seguros que escucharían otra cosa. Pero no fue así… por otro lado sin importan las cosas ya consiguieron tiempo… ahora la pregunta seria ¿Cuánto tiempo? y ¿sería suficiente?

**Esta bien se tomo una justa decisión, por cuanto tiempo mantendrán a Madara con vida y que esperan para interrogarlo **– inquirió algo preocupado el Raikage, pues y aunque le costaba admitirlo Uchija Madara era más fuerte que una aldea entera. No podían permitirle vivir o encontraría la forma de causar desastres

**Ibiki Morino, el mejor interrogador de Konoha y creo también que del mundo entero se encuentra fuera de la Aldea en una misión, pero he mandado una notificación urgente estará en la aldea en aproximadamente tres días**

**Tres días es demasiado tiempo… enviare un equipo de la Nube para que los ayuden a investigar el templo y encontrar respuestas lo más pronto posible**

Ante aquella idea Gaara retoma la palabra para ofrecer apoyo militar y tactico - **Hare lo mismo. Pero considerando la distancia y el hecho que debemos volver a nuestras villas, lo mejor sería regresar en tres días junto con los equipos**

**Bien enviare un equipo y si es posible estaré aquí en tres o cuatro días. Pero reitero la pregunta del Raikage cuanto tiempo dejaran con vida a Madara**

Naruto coloco las manos en la mesa, ahora debia ganar el mayor tiempo posible - **Actualmente está en una prisión secreta, rodeado de todo tipo de sellos y supresores de chakra. Por lo menos necesitaremos de tres días para la llegada de Ibiki y uno o tal vez dos para corroborar la información**

**Y si a eso le añadimos que tenemos que entender el funcionamiento de la Daga, para reabrir el portal y buscar a sus hijos serian otros 3 días. Lamentablemente Madara es un ser peligroso y no podemos permitirle tanto tiempo… yo propongo 5 días - **Inquirió y sugirió de una manera algo fría la mizukage, sabía que era poco tiempo. Pero no podían confiar en Madara el debía morir lo más pronto posible. El Raikage sonrio dando aprovacion a ello

**Yo iba a proponer 3, los mínimos para que el interrogador regresara. Pero me parece bien 5 día - **los otros kages tambien estubieron deacuerdo con el plazo

Ya terminado ese asunto A dio inicio a un nuevo tema de interes- **En donde tienen la Daga Hokage me gustaría verla, para ver si en algún lugar de la información en Kumogakure tenemos algo de ello -**

**Escondida y vigilada, por unidades Ambu especiales. Con gusto se las mostrare pero deben acompañarme**

Todos los Kage acompañaron a Naruto, luego de ver la Reliquia en forma de Daga se marcharon a sus aldeas, atenderían sus asuntos como Kage y verían si podían o no estar allí en tres días.

* * *

Naruto tardo pocos minutos en llegar a su hogar, una bella mansión heredada por su padre y madre. Donde antes residía el clan Uzumaki. Y luego de hablar con los Kage debía hablar con su esposa, claro que para él era más fácil lo primero

**Buenos tardes Naruto-kun, tuviste mucho trabajo ya que no volviste ayer** – hablo calmadamente su esposa. Había decidido no interrogarlo, esperaría a que el mencionara el tema y eso iba a hacer

**Hinata-chan… tenemos que hablar** – Naruto tenía una rara mirada de seriedad y frialdad. Algo parecida a las de Gaara o Sasuke, no con odio pero era un frio calculador y sereno – **ven vamos a la sala**

Luego de dar unos pasos llegaron a la sal**a - ****que ocurre Naruto-kun**  


**Les he fallado a ti y a nuestro hijo Akira… comenzando desde el principio ayer Madara volvió de entre los muertos, libero a los Biju obligando a los Kage a pelear contra ellos y vino a Konoha en secreto a un lugar que era desconocido un templo subterráneo, con una reliquia en forma de Daga y con ella abrió un portal. A donde va o que quería no lo ce, logramos detenerlo y capturarlo… pero a un alto precio**

Hinata a pesar de ya saberlo comenzo a llorar, liberando las lagrimas que habia guardado para no mostrarse debil - **Madara es una amenaza, pero a que te refieres con un alto precio y en que nos fallaste**

**No hay escusa alguna para lo que paso… Ni yo ni Sasuke logramos detener a Madara… fueron Akira y Suke. Lo detuvieron y el portal comenzó a cerrarse, poco antes de terminar de hacerlo Madara los empujo con el Susano** – se calla y también comienza a llorar

Hinata solo solto mas lagrimas susurrando un par de veces los nombres de los niños, de su hijo y ahijado - Porque... porque ellos – Naruto suelta una lagrimas y por unos segundos nadie dice nada – **responde !** – exclamo molesta y llorando

**Porque soy débil… no pude defender a mi propio hijo… a mi ahijado… no merezco ser hokage… no merezco ni ser padre… no** – es interrumpido por una bofetada en la mejilla propinada por su esposa

**BASTA DE LAMENTACIONES** – con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada seria y molesta – **Eres el Hokage y has hecho bien tu trabajo, has sido un buen padre. Que Madara llego de la muerte no cambia eso… LAMENTARTE COMO UN IMBECIL NO TRAERA A AKIRA DE VUELTA** – grito lo último y Naruto miro sorprendido, con una mano en la roja mejilla

**Lo traeremos de vuelta** – comento sin dejar de llorar y abrazando a su esposa – **Hable con los otros Kage en cinco días ejecutaran a Madara para que no sea más una amenaza. Cuando Ibiki regrese en tres días lo interrogara y sabremos a dónde va el portal y como reabrirlo… lo recuperaremos**

Aunque lo dijo para darle esperanzas tanto a Hinata como a sí mismo, ella no se lo tomo nada bien- **Ibiki… es tu hijo y vas a depender de Ibiki ¡!** – Exclamo molesta y con ambas manos lo sujeta al cuello de su camisa – **Madara esta capturado que no puedes hablar tu con el… o le tienes miedo**.

Naruto no daba crédito a los veían sus ojos y escuchaban sus oídos en toda su vida, Hinata Hyuga nunca había hecho lo que estaba haciendo. Si bien se había ganado una reputación por la cual muchos le temían él nunca había visto el lado cruel de su amada esposa… y que al parecer era peor o igual al de su madre. Aunque aquella fase molesta no era otra sino la de una madre dolida y en desesperacion por la situacion de su hijo

**No le tengo miedo, pero si queremos sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible Ibiki es la mejor opción** – comento resignado y derrotado. Aunque el hablo con total lógica le daba toda la razón a Hinata, El padre de Akira, Hokage de Konoha no podía hacer más que solo esperar… y eso lo tenía muy frustrado y molesto pero consigo mismo

Hinata dijo aquello por el dolor y la rabia de no poder hacer nada… a pesar de ser fuerte Madara era unos niveles más poderosos que ella. Nunca en su vida le respondió a Naruto de aquella forma y aunque se arrepentía aun estaba muy molesta y dolida como para pedir perdón -**La comida esta en el microondas, caliéntala cuando tengas hambre**

Sin decir nada mas salió, no quería volver a hablarle así a su amado esposo. No tenía la culpa y sabía que si seguía allí de una u otra manera lo culparía a él o volvería a agredirlo

Por otro lado Naruto se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza baja. A pesar del gran avance que logro al haber conseguido 5 días para que poder dar con el paradero de su hijo se sentía un total inútil, débil y fracaso.  
Más aun por las palabras de su esposa, sabía que lo decía por Ira pero aun así le afectaron y lo destrozaron por dentro

En la residencia Uchija Sakura Haruno, o Sakura Uchija como también podía llamarse. Estaba en la sala esperando la llegada de su esposo y pensando en las palabras de su sensei. Mas que todo pensaba en su hijo quería verlo, hablar con él como antes lo hacían… lo que más...Deseaba era que las últimas palabras que su hijo le dirigió no sean aquellas que le rompieron el corazón: TeOdio… en tres meses cada día, noche y hasta en sus sueños esas palabras rondaban su mente… y aun no había hablando con Sasuke quien de seguro sospechaba de la extraña aptitud de su hijo enfrente de su madre

Al poco tiempo Sasuke regreso, con su ropa normal. Ahora visita con una camisa negro que en la espalda tenía el símbolo uchija un pantalón especial gris que es apto para las peleas, por la tela cómoda y flexible, ahora llevada su katana atada a la espalda. Llego a la sala y encontró a su esposa muy seria, lo que comenzó a incomodarlo pero aun así logro hablar- **Sakura...** – fue lo primero que dijo

**Sasuke-kun** – pronuncio en respuesta para que este terminara su frase - **yo… bueno… lamento decirte que… que**… - Repitió y callo como se odiaba a sí mismo en este momento, ser poco comunicativo nunca le había afectado es más de niño le trago mucho éxito con las chicas, pero ahora eso era más un defecto que una virtud- **que lamentas decirme Sasuke-kun**

**Yo pues, eh fracaso como padre… hoy… no pude proteger a nuestro hijo… y yo…** - No dice nada más y recibe un abrazo por parte de su esposa que comienza a llorar

E**stá bien Sasuke… no tienes que decir nada… entiendo que es doloroso para ti yo me encontré con Tsunade que tenía una llena de tristeza y la obligue a que me comentara** – Mintió para proteger a su Sensei y en cierta forma, con eso se conserva el orgullo uchija de su esposo y el honor junto con la palabra de Tsunade

Sasuke quedo estático unos segundos. Por un lado se sentía un completo inútil no solo fue incapaz de proteger a su hijo si no tampoco de hablar con su esposa. Agradecía a Tsunade de haberle ayudado ya que "según el" Sakura la había obligado ella no incumplió su palabra. Luego de unos segundos respondió el abrazo y soltó unas lágrimas… las pocas lágrimas que lograron atravesar su orgullo y otras se quedaron adentro

**Gracias Sakura… los vamos a encontrar, moveré cielo y tierra si hace falta para eso. Gracias por apoyarme, perdonarme y aceptarme… te amo** –

**Yo también** – Y luego de eso nadie dijo nada… quedaron abrazados un rato y trataron de aliviar el dolor y preocupación que ahora abarcaba en sus corazones

* * *

** En un bosque, ubicado en las lejanías de Konoha **

Una joven castaña, de ojos Aguamarina saltaba de rama en rama. Muy pensativa y triste… hace muy poco perdió y no sabe por cuánto tiempo a su novio y amigo, junto con otro amigo que si bien podía ser serio era muy alegre y a su manera se preocupaba por todos

Pero tenía esperanza. Tuvo que marcharse de Konoha luego de hablar con las madres de los desaparecidos, pues si su padre se enteraba que salió a escondidas de Suna un mes de castigo tenía asegurado y con el asunto era lo que menos necesitaba

_"Akira-kun… en donde estarás… ojala estés a salvo… de seguro pronto buscaras el modo de Comer Rameen tu platillo favorito… si llegamos a casarnos tengo que hacerte comer más sano"_ – Pensó con algo de risa la ultima parte mientras saltava y meditaba

_"El día que nos convertimos en pareja prometimos estar juntos…si Konoha no logra encontrarte yo lo hare y tengo el poder de hacerlo… aun si tengo que hacerle frente otra vez a Madara o a quien sea"_ – pensó con valor mientras saltaba otra rama

_"Suke-san te considero uno de mis mejores amigos… serás serio y un poco emopero te preocupas por todos y sé que tienes un gran corazón… tu eres de los pocos que saben de mi relación y desde el inicio nos apoyaste, los voy a encontrar con ayuda de sus padres o sola… solo esperen por favor"_

Al poco tiempo ya había cruzado la mayor parte del camino y se encontraba en los inicios del desierto. Se quedo quieta unos segundos y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz, no tardaría en llegar a Suna y aparentar que no sabía nada.

* * *

Los siguientes tres días pasaron normal para algunos, lento para otros. Triste para una pequeña cantidad de personas

Hinata se disculpo con Naruto por su aptitud y el golpe… pero él le dio la razón y esa noche no durmieron… el dolor se los impedí.Naruto retomo sus actividades como Hokage y no dijo nada, todo aparentaba estar tranquilo. Aunque la aldea entera comenzaba a parecerle extraño que en tres días no recibieron alguna broma por parte de Suke o Akira principalmente del último...algo no andaba bien "el pueblo comenzó a sospechar"

* * *

** -|| En el presente ****||-**

Era de mañana en Konoha, todo tranquilo pájaros cantado niños jugando, etc.

En el apartamento de cierto joven rubio y ahora de cierta joven de pelo negro-azu. Ambos dormían plácidamente y la joven comenzó a despertar. Curiosamente había dormido demasiado bien, al principio ella pensó que era por dormir en la cama de su amado y amigo. Solo que ella no sabía que debido al plan de cierto pelirrojo su amado termino durmiendo en la misma cama con ella. Y que debido a ligeros movimientos nocturnos del rubio y de ella, terminaron frente a frente con sus rostros bastante cerca

Hinata abrió los ojos y estos casi se salen de su lugar al ver el rostro de Naruto muy cerca del suyo pero por sobre todo, la boca del rubio estaba demasiado cerca de la suya… una ligera inclinación hacia adelante y probaría esos labios que hacía tiempo quería. Ademas que podía sentir su respiración golpeando su nariz. Estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo inclinarse y besarlo si despertaba se disculparía y diría que fue un accidente ademas que Naruto fue quien se durmió en aquella cama, a pesar de ser suya el mismo había dicho que dormiría en el sofá

Pero no movió el rostro ni un milímetro cuando se desmallo, podía ser fuerte y todo. Pero tardaría una eternidad en cambiar esa timidez sobre todo cerca de Naruto. Cayo otra vez en la misma posición pero haciendo un ligero ruido el cual no fue capaz de levantar al rubio, curiosamente estaba muy cómodo en el *sofá* como pensaba el

Al rato despertó Naruto, quien abriendo los ojos vio el rostro aun sonrojado pero sonriente de Hinata, su propio rostro también tomo un leve color carmesí al tenerla tan cerca sobre todo sus labios – "rosados y tentadores… pero… qué demonios estoy pensando ella es una amiga y seria aprovecharme"  
Se reprocho mentalmente, levanto y durmió en el sofá, no le tomo mucho quedarse dormido aunque ya no estaba tan cómodo.

Al poco tiempo Hinata volvió a levantarse, al no ver el rostro de Naruto cerca del suyo se desilusiono, pensando que solo había tenido un sueño -_ "Ni en mis sueños soy capaz de algo… y estando en su casa ahora debería ser más fácil… pero, creo que nunca se fijara en mi"_– luego de ese pensamiento el cual dejo sus ánimos por los suelos, se dio un baño y salió corroborando que Naruto estaba dormido.

Se fue a la cocina, al llegar miro con desilusión que en su mayor parte Naruto solo tenía Rameen instantáneo. Ya que ahora va a vivir allí se aseguraría de comprar comida real y sana por el bien de ambos. Por suerte encontró pan y jugo fresco, junto con huevos. No era mucho pero era mejor que nada

_"Comprare comida para la cena… vaya yo cocinándole a Naruto… casi parece que somos una pareja recién casada"_– pensó con algo de ilusión al imaginar una vida de casados junto a su Rubio

Naruto se levanto cuando sintió un inusual rico aroma, ya que era costumbre no se coloco camisa y fue al origen del olor. Pero antes de llegar a la cocina pudo ver que en una pequeña mesa había dos platos con comida y al poco tiempo Hinata llego con dos vasos y jugo - **Buenos días Hinata**

**Buenos días Naruto-kun** – Voltea y casi le caen los vasos al ver que el rubio no usaba camisa – **yo… yo… prepare…el…des…ayuno…tienes…hambre**– apenas pudo terminar de decir y voltio con la frente color rosado casi al punto de carmesí, puso los vasos en la mesa antes de que se le cayeran. Naruto se sentó y comenzó a comer, tan pronto como dio el primer bocado mostro una cara de satisfaccion y gusto

**Que rico esta Hinata… algún día serás una buena esposa, cualquiera sería feliz comiendo lo que cocinas**– comento sonriendo y devorando el desayuno como si no hubiera mañana

Por otro lado Hinata estaba roja, por el comentario como siempre cada vez que Naruto le dice algo bueno sobre ella. Al poco tiempo terminaron de comer y se despiden ya que Hinata irá a entrenar con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, Naruto le entrega la llave y ella promete sacarle copia ese mismo día.

Para no estar solo en su casa decide dar una vuelta por la aldea, pensando en lo aburrido que será el día ya que seguro tardarían en darle alguna misión por haber salido recientemente del hospital. Solo que no se dio cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo

Esa misma mañana muy temprano cerca del hogar de Naruto y Hinata, el joven Uchija comenzó a despertar. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de tres cosas: (1) No tenían comida por lo que habría que comprar (2) él conoce a su amigo y sabe que tardara unas dos horas más en levantarse y (3) él no sabía cocinar… pero recordó que Akira si… por pura casualidad el ayudaba a su madre con la cocina y ella le enseñaba… "problema resuelto" pensó Suke… solo era cuestión de engañarlo un poco y tendría un chef personal gratis… y engañar a Akira es lo más fácil del mundo para sus compañeros de equipo, ya que en más de una ocasión le jugaron bromas y lo manipulaban a voluntad

Luego de comprar algunos víveres suficientes como para una semana regreso al departamento. Tal y como esperaba su amigo seguía dormido

Suke golpea un poco su frente - **TOC, TOC… Akira despierta** – Aunque su preocupación no era en lo principal su amigo si no su desayuno – **despierta dobe**- Sin obtener respuesta empieza a desesperarse DESPIERTA BAKA… ZOCK – estampo su puño contra el rostro de Akira pero este ni se inmuto aunque comenzó a decir algunas cosas

**Rameen…Loto… Rinengan... Mutsu-chan**– esa rara combinación de palabras confundió a Suke… sabe que Akira tiene un gusto sub-normal por el Rameen que más bien es una obsesión. Le encanta ir a Suna ya que su novia vive allí. Loto blanco es el nombre de una organización militar que ellos dos destruyeron. Rinengan era un poder especial que Akira despertó

_"Pero que rayos estarás soñando para mezclar todo eso… que acaso las únicas cosas en su cabeza son: Rameen, su novia, sus poderes y ya"_ – pensó con fastidio pero se le ocurrió una gran idea para despertar a su amigo y hablo con una falsa preocupacion – **Oh no sobrevivió uno de los miembros de la orden del Loto blanco y creo que atacara Suna... ojala Mutsumi no salga herida**– Y como por arte de magia Akira despertó con el Byakugan activado y en posición de pelea

**Sobre mi cadáver, donde esta ese maldito… Nadie ataca Suna mientras mi novia viva allí** – Busco con la mirada para todos lados pero solo se encontró con el rostro confundido (aunque por dentro con ganas de morir de risa) de su amigo – **Suke tuve el sueño más raro del mundo... soñé que un sobreviviente del Loto Blanco quería atacar Suna**

Suke fingiendo sorpresa - **Ohh… que raro sueño amigo… bueno yo solo venia a levantarte y hablar de algo importante**

**Ya se… debo tener más cuidado de no decir que venimos del futuro y hare lo posible para juntar a mis padres rápido y volver a nuestra época - **Su amigo se rie un rato cosa que lo molesta y este, algo indignado le pregunta - **porque te ríes**

**Bromeas verdad… es imposible que tú puedas hacer lo primero, de cada 10 palabras 6 son estupideces amigo mío… pero bueno para eso estoy yo…. Te golpeare hasta que aprendas**– comento con una alegre sonrisa, no es que fuera sádico ni nada… pero golpear a Akira era la actividad favorita de sus compañeros y ahora que ambos eran Jounin casi no tenía esas oportunidades… por lo que iba a disfrutar de su estancia retomando ese viejo hábito

Akira suspiro y en aires de sarcasmo le contesto - **Que suerte la mía, de que quieras hablar **

**Compre algunas cosas para comer… pero quien cocinara** - Ambos se lanzaron miradas retadoras… no había necesidad de hablar ya que pensaron lo mismo, en cuestión de 3 segundos ambos levantaron la mano cada uno con una forma diferente. Y al mismo tiempo ambos levantaron la mano hacia el frente del otro - **Piedra, papel o tijeras...- **con una figura distinta no paso mucho para que Akira suspirara por aquella derrota -

Suke sonrió, como siempre el gana en Piedra/Papel/Tijeras…. Su inocente amigo nunca se ha dado cuento que poco antes de revelar el movimiento Suke activa el sharigan para predecir lo que sacara su adversario y lo desactiva para ocultar su trampa… Una victoria fácil.

**Que mal… ahora debo cocinar. Y yo quiero Rameen** – Luego su cerebro tuvo una brillante idea y una sonrisa de victoria adorno su rostro – **es verdad estamos en el pasado- **Su amigo arqueo una ceja ante esa "brillande deducción" mientras que el joven pelirrojo retoma palabra sin haberlo notado - Ak**ira no está castigado y la regla de no comer Rameen queda anulada**

**Yo no compre Rameen**, **lo lamento por ti - **Dijo con cierto fastidio por aquel raro gusto de su amigo ante esa comida

**No importa Akira sabe que a papa le gusta el Rameen y no le importara perder una o dos latas Instantáneas**

**Supongo que no** – Luego una idea vino a su mente y se sonrojo – **Por cierto ellos ya estarán despiertos, revisa**

El pelirrojo afirma y rie - **Suke está en lo correcto Akira debe ver a sus padres**… ** Byakugan **– Mira con algo de alegría que su padre volvió al sofá y su madre esta desmayada – **Jajajaja Akira tenía razón Mama se desmayo desde aquí puedo ver el sonrojo de su rostro. Bueno ahora a tomar ese Rameen**

**espera un poco Akira, ten toma** – Le entrega unos ingredientes: Pan, jugo y huevos – **déjalos en la cocina** - comento sin mirar a su amigo para que no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas

Q**ue quiere Suke que Akira haga con estas cosas… ZOCK** – el joven pelirrojo recibe un golpe que lo estrella contra la pared**Baka… tú y tu padre comen Rameen pero no tu madre… esto es para ella** (comento algo molesto) **vete y vuelve rápido que debes hacer el desayuno porque te gane limpiamente** – Aunque el sabia que era mentira la ultima parte Akira no lo sabia

**Cierto a Mama no gustarle el Rameen para desayuno… Bien Akira volverá pronto** – Hace el sello del dragón y desaparece en un destello de color rojo. Mientras Suke suspira y comienza a hablar solo con las mejillas sonrojada

**Hinata-sama de joven se ve tan linda** – Luego gira la cabeza para todos lados – ** No **… **prometí olvidar ese sentimiento indebido. Para ella soy como su hijo… aunque para mí por algún tiempo la vi como mujer, AHHH** - estrella su cabeza contra la pared con algo de molestia - **basta ella es como mi madre . No… es mejor que mi madre… ella nunca sería capaz de eso **– luego se deja caer al piso de espaldas mirando al techo- **Debo olvidarme de aquel viejo sentimiento, incluso ya me fije en una chica de mi edad… pero** - aprieta los puños - **Porque tenía que pasarme esto… me fijo en la única chica de mi clase que no le gusto**

Suke apretó los puños al recordar todo eso. Su primera ilusión amorosa fue con la persona que más le ha dado cariño, aunque ella lo hacía a modo maternal. Poco a poco fue desarrollando un sentimiento fuerte por la madre de su amigo, pero él sabía que estaba mal en todo sentido: primero nunca le correspondería ya que amaba a su esposo. Segundo ella lo veía como un hijo. Y aun así su corazón creó un espacio para ella… un error, pero nadie es capaz de dominar el corazón.

Luego de haber comprendido que aquello fue solo por cariño fraternal y comenzar a ver a Hinata como una segunda madre, se fijo en otra chica… tenia suerte no solo era bonita, eran compañeros de equipo. En una misión donde a ella le toco ir disfrazada se vistió con un elegante kimono y amarro el pelo con un palillo, aquello fue un golpe fuerte para Suke pues nunca se había fijado en la belleza de su compañera. Ver su bello pelo plateado amarrado y sus ojos castaño claro levemente iluminados, pues la misión era de noche le llamo la atención.

Poco a poco y por consejo de su Sensei que rápidamente se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del Uchija comenzó a acercase a ella. Se sintió bastante bien cuando su amistad cobro fuerzas. Pero era solo eso ** amistad **ella ya se había fijado en alguien más… Nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo.

Y como lo supo pues ella misma se lo dijo. El día que Akira les conto a su equipo felizmente que tenia novia. Ella lo golpeo sin motivo, generalmente espera alguna razón para hacerlo e inmediatamente se fue molesta… el fue a buscarla y la encontró llorando, le ofreció su hombro a modo de consuelo, ella le conto que tenia sentimientos por Akira y estaba muy triste de no ser correspondida. Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, su segunda ilusión amorosa tampoco podía corresponderle… llego a pensar que el amor no era un destino para él. Y comenzó a salir con varias chicas de su aldea para intentar sentirse mejor consigo mismo

Se quedo pensando tanto en todo eso que callo dormido. Akira lo despertó con la noticia que ya tenía listo el desayuno, luego de comer el dijo que vigilaría a su padre, pues como ya sabía que su madre estaba enamorada de quien debía estar, solo faltaba el. Por un segundo Suke pensó en ofrecerse para vigilar a Hinata pero sabía que tendría problemas con el simple hecho de tenerla cerca. Así que opto por explorar la aldea

* * *

Naruto estaba caminado tranquilamente, o eso aparentaba… estaba algo incomodo con todas las miradas que recibía. Muchas eran e mujeres de su edad o un poco mayores, parecían que comerlo vivo y otras eran algunas personas que susurraban algunas cosas y lo veían con cierta clase de incredulidad. Pero no le afecto mucho ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir miradas. Pero a diferencia de las que recibía cuando niño estas las podía soportar ya que no eran miradas de odio

Al pasar las horas algunas mujeres se le acercan lanzado miradas picaras, las cuales no notay varios civiles y Ninja interrumpen su camino para pedirle autógrafos o fotos. Todo tranquilo al menos desde el punto de vista del espía que en secreto sigue a Naruto… hasta que una chica de unos 15 años castaña de ojos café con marcas moradas se le acerca. - **Disculpa tu eres Uzumaki Naruto** - Al oir su nombre el rubio voltea y nota a la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas - **Si como sabes mi nombre y cuál es el tuyo**

**Ahh si lo lamento - **se inclina un poco haciendo una reverencia -** Mi nombre es Mei Inuzuka soy una de tus admiradoras y me gustaría que me dieras tu autógrafo - **comenta dándole un papel y algo para escribir -** si no es mucha molestia**

Naruto estaba algo extrañado por esto de dar autografos, aun no se acostumbraba a esa Fama que habia obtenido . Toma el papel y lo firma para darselo - **Es un placer Mei no es ninguna molestia... aquí tienes  
**  
Mei acepta el papel sonrojada - **muchas gracias. Yo…bueno…te…gustaría… comer algo…eh…bueno** – La timidez en la chica le recordó levemente a Hinata y le coloca la mano en la frente removiéndole un poco el cabello

**No tengas miedo de decir lo que piensas… adelante ten más confianza en ti misma jejeje** - le anima con aquella mirada y sonrisa que todos conocen

La chica afirma y suspira tomando aire - **te gustaría comer conmigo, yo he preparado Rameen porque escuche que te gusta e imagino que luego de salir del hospital necesitaras reponer fuerzas**

**Claro me encantaría comer contigo** – El lo dijo a modo de amistad… solo que dos personas no lo tomaron de esa manera

La chica sonrie intensamente ante esto y señala hacia otro lado- **Conozco un buen lugar** – ambos se retiran a un campo poco habitado para hacer un Picnic y comer el Rameen, mientras cerca del lugar un joven pelirrojo miraba la escena enojado

**Demonios… mi papa es demasiado inocente como para percibir las intenciones de la chica… además Mei es la madre de uno de mis compañeros de academia eso es dañar el nacimiento de dos personas** – Toma una piedra y comienza a apretarla para destruirla pero la piedra se le cae y su cuerpo se torna transparente – **No de nuevo… necesito más tiempo** – Luego de unos segundos el color retoma el cuerpo del joven pelirrojo y este asustado se va a la oficina de la Hokage

* * *

En otro lugar se encontraba el Joven Suke caminando sintiéndose algo ofendido pues sentía varias miradas sobre él. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado le seguía molestando, llevando chakra a sus oídos logra oír lo que susurran algunos aldeanos

*Ese chico, escuche que viene del futuro  
*Mas que solo eso, que será el Hijo de Uchija Sasuke  
*De verdad Sasuke volverá a la aldea… increíble.  
*Quien será su madre, ojala sea yo… podre cumplir mi sueño desde la academia de estar con el

Entre algunas otras cosas más y todas los comentarios enojaron al joven Uchija

_"Desobedecieron a la Hokage… maldición si la aldea entera se entera de eso todo mi mundo se vendrá abajo… Akira es tan inocente que no dudo escupa mas información valiosa… debería vigilarlo, pero creo que solo estarán murmurando los primeros días. Aun así tendré los ojos en el dobe"_ – pensó luego siguió caminando aparentando no haber escuchado nada

De camino por pura casualidad logro divisar a su futura madre, la cual caminaba en dirección al hospital. La sangre comenzó a hervirle ni siquiera por estar en el pasado soportaba la presencia de esa mujer, por un segundo ella inclino la mirada a donde estaba y ambas chocaron. Fueron solo milisegundos pero Suke la miro con un odio y rencor muy grande, giro la cabeza para que ella no lo notara. Cosa que no fue el caso.

Sakura por muy corto que fuera el tiempo, sintió la fría mirada de aquel chico, no lo conocía y no se explicaba porque fue vista así, tampoco el porqué sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho debido a la misma mirada… no lo sabía pero tenía curiosidad y si lo volvía a ver le preguntaría pues ahora debía ir al hospital.

* * *

En la oficina de la Hokage un joven pelirrojo llego de sorpresa para asustar a quien estuviera presente. Tsunade estaba firmando la gran pila papeles que tenía en el escritorio, agotada y totalmente molesta de tener ese trabajo, como quisiera que Naruto o Kakashi la relevaran, pero no podía dejar el cargo así como así. No noto que en la ventana había una figura y no se esperaba lo que iba a hacer mientras esta se ubicaba a su espalda

**Hola Abuela Tsunade ¡!** – El grito sobresalto a Tsunade y toda la pila de papeles le cayeron encima lo que provoco una carcajada en el pelirrojo – **que gracioso abuela, no que los Kage deben estar siempre alertas**

Tsunade se levanto y volteo con una vena en su frente y rostro claramente enojado - **A…K…I…R…A** – deletreo en un tono de voz acecino que haría temblar hasta a Orochimaru – **Pequeño demonio… ZOCK** – a toda velocidad le estampa un golpe que envía al pelirrojo a volar por la ventana una gran distancia

Akira aun riendo, pero con algo de dolor por el golpe mientras viaja en el aire le responde - **Solo fue una bromaaaaaaaaaaa** –y vuela hasta que pierde de la vista de la oficina

**Es peor que Naruto… me siento mal faltan dos días y no creo poder encontrar mucha información, no sabía de aquel templo y dudo que alguno de los otros Hokage lo supieran - **Empieza a refleccionar y se apresura para concluir aquellos papeles y retormar la busqueda de informacion del templo

* * *

En un pequeño campo estaban dos figuras una rubia y la otra castaña. Naruto comía alegremente **los platos de Rameen preparados por la castaña y hablaban alegremente- Estuvo bueno...y** dime Mei que cuentas

Y**o… Pase a Chunin en el torneo de hace tres meses asi que eh tenido algunas misiones rango B y esas cosas**

**Te felicito -** Comenta con una sonrisa hasta que recuerda algo - **Espera**,** me perdí el examen Chunin… Ahhh que mal. Que otra cosa paso cuando estaba dormido**

La chica rio ante su gesto y sigio contando - **Bueno el mes pasado comenzó una nueva tradición. Cada tres años se celebrara un torneo Shinobi que todos las aldeas habidas y por haber pueden entrar. El ganador del primer torneo fue un tal Killer Bee de Kumogakure**

Naruto sonrie feliz al oir aquel nombre - **Que bien el tío Bee gano…** - Otros segundos- **Esperen también me perdí eso AHHH - **otra queja infantil - ** que más da, participare en el siguiente. Y qué hay de ti Mei tu ingresaste**

**No… yo… no soy tan fuerte y no entre al torneo**

**Deberías intentar en el que viene. Nunca sabrás lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser si te limitas a ti misma** – Le arroja una sonrisa de las suyas – **Bueno ya es algo tarde mejor te acompaño a tu casa**

**Arigato por el consejo lo tendré en mente… pero no es necesario yo… me quedare para ver el cielo un poco. Nos vemos un día de estos - **comento la chia feliz por sus palabras y un poco sonrojada

**Ok… hasta pronto Mei, un gusto** – Se retira hacia otro lugar dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos

_"Me siento mal… escuche que un niño del futuro vino y dijo ser el hijo de Naruto, pensé que al conocerlo perdería el interés creyendo que solo era un presumido… pero no lo es… y creo que comienza a gustarme más"_ – con eso en mente la castaña se recuesta en el manto y mira el cielo hasta el anochecer

* * *

Llegada la noche Hinata volvió a cocinar dejando a Naruto embobado con sus deliciosas comidas saco una copia de la llave y ya no tendría problemas en entrar o salir. Ya que Naruto se lo repitió varias veces, ahora vive allí y debía tener una llave.

En el departamento de los jóvenes, volvieron a Jugar y de nuevo Akira perdió teniendo que preparar la cena.

Así los tres días pasaron casi igual. Naruto se reunio con Sakura, Sai y Kakashi para entrenar un poco y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hinata entrenaba con su equipo. Y siempre Naruto recibía esas miradas que no sabía eran por interés y picardía.

Por otro lado cada vez más personas desde Ninja hasta civiles, comentaban sobre la situación de los niños llegados del futuro. No tardarían en intentar averiguar que tanto sabían ellos de los eventos que pasarían. Suke comenzó a sentirse intranquilo y decide acompañar a Akira para evitar que diga algo fuera de lugar.

Akira, hace lo posible por mantener a su padre lejos de sus admiradoras jugándole varias bromas. Haciéndolo caer en charcos, tropezarse, que accidentalmente le caen Eses de aves… Entre otras cosas. Mientras espera pacientemente que su cerebro se le ocurra un nuevo plan


End file.
